Nightmare
by hanayo
Summary: After causing some pain and suffering from the Academy, Mikan transfers to another Academy, which is in the Philippines. She made friends with a delinquent in there. 3 years later, they reunite once again. But what if Natsume meets this delinquent? HIATUS
1. Narumi's Decision

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to us. It belongs to Utada Hikaru. Or is it BoA? Wait, that doesn't seem right at all.

**Nightmare**

**By: Hanayo**

**Summary:** After causing some pain and suffering from the Academy, what if Mikan transfers to another Academy, which is in the Philippines? Of course, leaving Natsume and her friends pains her but she did make friends from a delinquent from Alice Academy in Philippines. 3 years later, they reunited once again. But what if they meet this delinquent? NxMxK pairing...

* * *

**Chapter One: Narumi's Decision**

_Darkness swirled around him._

_This dark mist from the inner grounds clouded his vision. Natsume didn't know where he is._

_Suddenly, his vision didn't blur at this moment when a girl came in front of his crimson eyes. She was walking stiffly like a soulless doll. She was also carrying something that Natsume can't see clearly._

_She walked straight to where he can't visualize the blurry red thing with the mist blocking it. He stepped closer, wanting a better view of the scene. Finally, when he can see things clearly even at this fog, he then realized that the girl was actually Mikan. His jaw dropped a bit. It was actually his first time seeing her face that became like a doll's that couldn't even smile. Mikan stopped for a moment and stared at Natsume who is somehow, speechless. She turned her glare to the blurry red thing which is actually a car, and went inside. Natsume tried to reach it but the car moved away before he could even touch it. It went farther away from him—away from his sight until he heard an explosion. He became terrified when he heard that dreadful noise. He couldn't dare to move, his hands were shaking and he was sweating. The car where Mikan went inside exploded in his very own eyes._

_Just then he heard foot steps from behind and felt that cold sensation. He knew it was the Principal's presence._

_He could hear him laughing for the first time, and shot a death glare at him. The principal was laughing devilishly over his breath for he had claimed his victory._

_Natsume made a loud roar that made flames which came out from his entire body. His great Alice made everything at his sight into flames….including the Academy…._

He woke up from his sleep, frantic and panting for air as he clenched the bed sheets. He felt like he was burning, and also he was sweating like he came from Hell.

It was all a dream, a dream that he considered as another "nightmare" that haunts him even after Persona's disappearance.

Even that bastard vanished into thin air and his sister was safe from the outside, he had these nightmares that were still haunting him. And then, he jumped into a conclusion. His mission isn't done yet. His remaining nemesis, that Principal, was the only remaining.

He stood up from his bed and went to his kitchen to drink a glass of water. He decided that he won't go back to sleep for this day, since he was awake, he would rather roam around the campus than going back to his nightmares. He grabbed his manga and went outside.

He went to his favorite Sakura tree as he opened his manga. It was still dark, though, so he decided to light a fire from his hand while reading until he felt drowsy and suddenly he fell asleep.

Hours later, even in his sleep, he heard footsteps and tried to ignore it but it grew louder as the sun shone brightly in his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and as he removed the Sand Man's spell, he saw Mikan walked towards his direction. She didn't notice him as if he doesn't exist in there at all. Maybe this was another dream of his but he realized that there were tears on her eyes. He stood up from the tree and went closer to her but….

"Mikan-chan, what's wrong?"

Natsume hid behind the large bush nearby. Narumi came in to the scene. He was worried over the little girl.

"Well….I…umm…. I'm fine, sensei! There's nothing wrong about me." She gave him a weak smile as she wiped her tears. It was too obvious for him that she wasn't okay at all.

"With those tears, I bet you're not okay," He said as he took a handkerchief from his pocket. "Here."

She took the white handkerchief and wiped her tears.

"Now, tell me what's wrong, Mikan-chan."

She didn't respond.

"Is it something about the Academy handling you these days?" He asked, staring at her stiffly.

Mikan hesitated but then nodded.

"Well, we've got to do something about that." He smiled as he patted on her head. "No matter what happen, just be yourself, Mikan-chan."

She smiled.

"Well I've got to go, Mikan-chan and I will tell you something as soon as I'm done with something." He gave her a wink. "Now, adieu!"

When the teacher left, Mikan heard a loud rustling sound from the bushes. Natsume came out from the green, grimacing at himself as he passed by her. Mikan grabbed his hand.

"Natsume, you've been listening to us?" Mikan asked.

Before he could answer he spotted Luna spying him as usual. He sighed and pushed Mikan away. "Go away, ugly!"

"Natsume, wait!" Mikan called him, but he just ignored her and left her alone in the field.

"Natsume…"

(--)

"Principal, I have a favor to ask from you," Narumi spoke as the Principal grabbed a tea cup on his table.

"Go on. I'm all ears," He said as he drank his favorite tea.

"Sakura Mikan, she's suffering from your intentions and I often see her cry alone from the group. It might be the cause of that new student, Luna."

"Narumi-sensei," He spoke in his casual way. "Do you have objections over my idea of transferring Miss Luna in this school?"

"No, sir," Narumi said, biting his lip as he glanced away from the boy. He turned around and spoke confidently this time. "But I would like Mikan-chan to transfer to another Academy which she will be away from your plans."

The Principal smiled. "Quite a good plan, Narumi. I accept your proposal." He put the tea cup above the table and stood up from his seat. "With that, there will be no one who could have against my plans." _And finally, that nuisance little girl will be away for awhile, which make things smoother from now on. Narumi has a wonderful plan._ He smiled, devilishly.

(--)

Narumi's class has started, Mikan entered with a desperate look on her face. Everyone greeted her morning but she just nodded. Several weeks later after Luna transferred in the academy, Mikan was acting so strange lately. Everyone noticed that about her.

"Good morning, everyone!" Narumi beamed as he waved his hand. "I have an important announcement to make."

He glared at Mikan. "Mikan-chan…."

Mikan stood up from her seat hiding her eyes from her bangs as they stared at her. Natsume somehow kept reading his manga as the event flows. He glanced at her when no one was looking at him. He saw how serious Narumi look like.

"Sakura Mikan-chan…" He said, in his serious tone. "….will be transferring to another Academy."

**End Chapter One**

* * *

**Hanaler87:** Okay, my cousin (Fullmetalchrome) and I decided to make a story of our own. In this chapter, I (hanaler87) will handle chapter one. So in the next chapter, Fullmetalchrome will handle the story in manga verse. So things can be quite confusing at the first but you will understand as chapters progress. So don't get offended on the spoilers, okay? Oh yeah, this is my first time writing a story with my cousin. So please make some reviews! We will be happy if you do!

**Fullmetalchrome:** Flames and criticisms were fine with us! So give us a damn review! Oh yeah, this is my first GA fic! And hanaler87's second story! So better like this story!!

**Hanayo:** Before we could ever forget! All italics are thoughts!!


	2. Mikan leaving Natsume?

**Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice. **

**NOTE: WE REALLY NEED A BETA READER BECAUSE WE KINDA SUCK AT ENGLISH. IT'LL BE SO NICE OF THEM IF SOMEONE IS WILLING TO BE OUR BETA READER. WE REALLY NEED YOUR SUPPORT.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Mikan leaving Natsume?**

The atmosphere changed by that announcement.

Jaws dropped from majority of the students. This is too unexpected. Mikan isn't any ordinary student that even she dies, no one cares. After months of being in the school, people started to like her and feel her importance. But, Mikan's going to transfer just like that? Behind this great long silence, Natsume yawned as he flipped the next page on his latest comic book. By that loud yawn, the students turned their heads and glared at him. How can he act so carefree about this? Beside the dangerous black cat, Ruka, was also stunned because of his unaffected reaction. Natsume was in his world where he wasn't been bothered by any classmates of his. As if he didn't care whatsoever happens next.

Breaking this long silence, the class president raised his hand to show some attention to the phenomenal adviser.

"Yes, Inchuu?" He smiled, serenity on his tone.

Yuu sighed and spoke in his wee tone. "Sensei, what Academy is Mikan going to transfer?"

"That, Inchuu, I will gladly answer!" He said, raising a finger as a matter of fact. "Ever heard of the Philippines?"

The students looked at their seatmates as if they're waiting for a response to those who knew.

"Philippines are full of idiots." Hotaru replied, simplicity on her cruel tone.

**(A/N: Okay, I didn't mean it, but this is Hotaru we're talking about!)**

"Its good for Mikan to transfer to that dumb place, anyway."

Everyone sweat dropped as they avoided the stare from the inventor's eyes.

"Ahem…thank you, Imai." Narumi coughed as he proceeded to where he is. "Philippines is a great nation with great respect on their families unlike other countries in this world." He smiled. "Their language is interesting and their culture is fascinating! The Alice Academy in the Philippines is one of the most well known school in the world besides Japan. And yes, there are stronger Alice users in there than in here, that's why their country is known throughout the world." Everyone were surprised to hear that there are stronger alices than those they have. They gossiped to each other upon knowing this fact. They also talked about how Mikan will be the first Japanese alice user to be transferred in there. Natsume keeps staring at the little girl in the corner of his eyes as he flipped the page to his exciting chapter. Mikan didn't flinch or even bothered to speak as if she was just a non-existent display. It was really the first time that Natsume couldn't even read the girl's mind.

"Anyway…" Narumi interrupted the loud chattering. "…the Elementary school principal approved of her transfer for some reason and as I can tell, it was a **must** for Mikan-chan."

Natsume felt that Narumi was actually serious about it. By his sudden change of tone, everyone had a little clue why Mikan Sakura wished to leave this Academy.

He bit his lower lip as he closed his book in a loud bang and stood up from his seat, ignoring the stares of his classmates completely. Mikan saw Natsume's behavior and felt very worried if she did make a big mistake of her decision. But at the same time, she convinced herself that it was good for her to leave.

He grimaced by the look on her face and hid his hands on his pockets as he left the classroom.

"Natsume…" He didn't make any motive as he heard footsteps coming closer to him and stopped to where his shadow is.

"Ruka, go back to her. Besides she needs your presence than mine." He said in a whisper-like-tone, his expressionless eyes were hidden by his dark shady bangs.

"Just go Ruka." He said again as he could still feel the presence of his dearest friend then walked slowly away from him.

But Ruka suddenly sighed and yelled. "SAKURA WILL DEPART BY TOMORROW MORNING AT 4 AM! Make sure you'll come to her farewell party at midnight 'coz you will regret it if you couldn't bid her farewell!"

His mouth was half open as Ruka said all of those things but closed it as he walked on, his mind was overwhelmed with thoughts, letting his feet lead him to wherever he is, but wherever he is, he decided to go away from her because that's the only way to keep his promise to Ruka.

**(----)**

Midnight came and the party seemed unexpectedly joyous with the guests around. They're wearing their grand clothes that they bought from Central Town. They spotted Mikan from the sideways and greeted her with a warm smile. Those smiles were from people who she never knew or met at all. All of the students of the Academy were invited and doesn't know half of the population. She smiled in return to show some decent respect.

"So you're going to leave the Academy?" Sumire taunted as she came to the scene. "What a coward thing to do! And I thought you can face the consequences in this school. You disappointed me!" She said as her grabbed her shoulder and forced her to drew closer to the brunette. "Mikan." She said, seriously. "I won't allow you to be speechless for this night! Just this night, please make most of them see your true smile." She then walked away, leaving Mikan, startled. She smiled. Sumire was right after all, this…was her last night.

Raising her hands between her mouth, she yelled. "Thank you, permy!"

Sumire grinned and said, "Idiot, if you leave, I have Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun to myself." Her smile faded. "And stop calling me permy!" She stick out a tongue then ran to the buffet.

Because she was enlightened by Sumire's words, Mikan decided to find Hotaru and the others to express her confidence with a smile and to show that she didn't regret making the decision.

"Yo, Mikan!" A cool familiar voice came behind Mikan. She was startled but then turned around…..and saw all of her friends greeting her with a smile. Tsubasa was at the center who clasped his hand on her shoulder. "Mikan, this is your night. Cherish it with all you've got. We will come to cheer your transfer."

Childish tears came out from her bubbly eyes. Her lips curved as her chin curved. "Tsubasa-senpai, everyone….thank you!" She hugged Tsubasa tight, clenching his tuxedo at his back.

The cool senpai smiled as he hugged her in return.

"We, the special ability class, will stay strong even if you depart!" Misaki grinned as she gave her a thumbs up.

"And when you grew up years later, visit me and let's play together!" Tono said, in his perverted smile as Tsubasa gave him a death glare.

"You better smile, dummy!" Hotaru came in from the crowd of friends, with that same expressionless look on her face. "Stop crying or I will give you a departing gift." She grabbed her baka gun and pointed it at her.

Everyone sweat dropped as Mikan quickly wiped her tears and gave them a forceful smile.

Hotaru smiled. This…was Mikan's true smile, she knew it was. Lowering her baka gun, they sighed in relief.

"The men in Cambodia are pack of wolves, be careful, okay, Mikan-chan?" Tsubasa said.

"Cambodia?! Look, Tsubasa. My girl is going to the Philippines, idiot!" Tono said. "Do you know what Philippines is? Did we just learn that from History in our class?"

"So you have a brain." Tsubasa muttered, cleansing his ear with his finger.

"What!?"

"You've been listening to that croak Jinno, huh? Sadly though, I never knew that you have a brain, my dear friend, never been."

"Why you-!" Tono tackled him in the ground. Tsubasa striked him as a counterattack that hit his face and soon, they started a idiotic fight. (A/N: To those who doesn't know Tono, he was in the same class as Tsubasa, long haired, perverted and stupid, he and Tsubasa didn't get along, but still friends though.)

Everyone laughed at their stupidity as Misaki came to stop them. Scolding those two, Mikan laughed over her two senpais! She haven't been smiling this much for a while. She was glad, that she had this last laugh with them, and somehow she was a bit glad that Luna was here even though she didn't tell her who her mother was until now. But even though this was a farewell, she wanted to ask Luna about her mother, she really wanted to know….

And deep within her, she just hoped that Natsume can catch up with them before it ends. He was the only one who didn't attend her party.

"Sakura…" Ruka said. "A word, please?"

Mikan nodded then came to him. "Natsume…" He began. "…I guess he won't come."

"Ruka-pyon…"

"Natsume…like most of us, wished you to stay a bit longer." He continued. "But even though you'll leave, I believe that he wants you to be happy for the rest of this night! Even though he couldn't see you any longer, he will be already content on knowing that you had fun tonight."

Mikan stared at him, then she beamed, Ruka blushed as he found that brunette too cute. Suddenly he heard a couple of snapshots at his right and glanced over it. Imai Hotaru was holding a camera with that, yet again, an expressionless look on her face.

"Blackmailing time!" She said, solemnly.

"Imai! You shouldn't do that at the time like this!" Ruka ran to grabbed her camera but Hotaru dodged him and jumped to her flying bird invention and thus, flew away from the building. Without giving up, Ruka whistled to call his eagle and rode on the bird's back.

_Hotaru….is a money grubbing pig._ Mikan sighed with a large sweat dropped from her head.

Suddenly, she felt a strange sensation behind this farewell party. Like somebody was watching her….from that large door.

She walked closer to that door, closer….and closer….until she could reach the handle. But someone grabbed her hand, gripped it tight so she won't move on. Luna smirked from behind as her thumb softly on her palms.

"Miss Sakura, if you leave, there will be no reason to continue this great party, right?" She said, glaring her with a cold smile curve on her lips.

"L-Luna-chan…." She said, terrified to look at her eyes.

"Oh, you're leaving, right?" She cooed. "You really can't take the things that are happening to this school, right? Students in here endured the happenings in here but what about you, Sakura-san? Why are you giving up in a cowardice way? Don't you want to know more about your mother, dearie?"

Mikan bit her lip as she shook her head.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Sakura." She said, coolly. "But I couldn't tell a big secret to someone who isn't in this Academy anymore."

"But since I am a kind innocent girl, Miss Philippines." She moved on, passing by Mikan, and went through the door. "I will help you find what you're looking for outside, you, yourself, have to enjoy in your party." She cooed as she closed the large door.

Luna walked straight to the endless corridor, her long bangs covered her entire eyes. She grimaced as she passed by a Demon Cat who ignored her presence. Her feet stomped on ground and spoke. "You did a great job ignoring that little kitten as the Principal told you, Natsume-kun."

"Shut up, shitty girl!" He growled. "By the time she leaves, I won't follow any of his damn orders! Even if he takes force!"

"Oh…" she cooed. "If you won't cooperate anymore, what about your other friends? That animal boy and that inventor? Don't you care what happens to those two if she leaves?"

"I believe they won't easily fall for your tricks! Ruka already knew the things happening here so I know he can endure it, and that Polka-dot's friend isn't stupid like that little girl. I have enough of those missions! I won't do those like Persona made me like a slave of his!"

"You sounded like you weren't afraid of the things in the future."

"I believe that someday, I would kick that damn brat's ass if it was the last thing I do! In that way, everything's over." He said, furiously. This is his chance now, as soon as Mikan leaves, he had the chance to attack the principal without making her know all of these.

"Natsume-kun….you know the Principal's Alice, do you?" She said in a soft mannered way.

Natsume was startled but regained his posture eventually then he glared away. He felt uneasy of knowing that he was obviously ignorant in this thing.

"I see….you're much of an idiot than I thought you were!" She cackled. "You will regret it if you encounter his Alice! He was feared by those who knew his Alice….especially Persona." She laughed devilishly as she walked away from him. Natsume stood in there, clenching his fists tight. This, as Natsume could tell, will be the worst battle he would encounter.

**One Hour Later Before Mikan Sakura's Departure**

In early dawn of Tuesday, Ruka, half asleep, glanced over his alarm clock. 3:00 am. It will be one hour before the departure. It was a tiresome party. The whole night, he chased Imai around the campus. He really need to be careful on that girl next thing in the morning but right now, he was thinking. He stretched his hands and let a loud yawn. He looked down for a moment. Natsume didn't bid her farewell yet. He doesn't know what to do now but to see Natsume. He really wanted to talk to him.

When he reached there, he knocked the door numerous times but no one answered. He then decided to barge inside. When he went in, he couldn't see Natsume on the bed or in his bathroom since there wasn't a single light in this room. But he saw a long rope outside his window and climbed up.

"Ruka…" Natsume saw Ruka climbing as he read the manga.

"Natsume…" He finally reached up and joined up with him. "Why didn't you show up at Sakura's party anyway?"

"She doesn't deserve it." He answered, dryly. "I hate farewell parties and there is a reason why I don't have to."

"But, Sakura was waiting for you the whole night!" He said, clenching his fists. "All along, she wanted to talk to you for the last time!"

"If I appear on her party, will she change her mind to stay in here rather than moving from a far away place where that stupid brat can't even touch her?" Natsume suddenly growled. Ruka had never seen that temper for the past few weeks. "That shitty girl is also the cause of this, without her, everything should be fine! But that girl suddenly appeared and ruined Mikan's life!"

"Natsume…you're really serious about it."

"Ruka…I told you that I will protect her in my way and you will protect her in your way, right?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"So this is my way. And also if she is safe and sound in that what you call that country, I won't follow any damn orders from the Academy." He said, staring at the early dawn sky above. "I won't let her join the darkness like I did. My sister felt the same thing as I did, too. Even though she wasn't part of this problem, Persona used her to make me do those things. But now, I won't make that little girl do the same thing as Aoi did. (A/N: Hyuuga Aoi, younger sister of Natsume who in previous chapter of the manga, was locked on the dungeons by Persona.) Because of me, Aoi was taken by Persona but Mikan saved her and fought Persona alone without our help. She nearly died because we couldn't do anything." He clenched his fists tightly, making it bleed. But he didn't care. His mind was overwhelmed by the past. If only he can be stronger, he could protect her and Aoi...

"It isn't your fault alone, Natsume..." He said. "…because it's ours. I couldn't even do anything, too." He said with an obvious guilt in his tone.

"Oh….." Ruka realized. "It's unusual of you to recall things from the past…..even its unpleasant." He smiled, meekly. "And you open up with me of your problems is the first time I've been through with you." He said as his feet stretched on the rooftop. "When your sister blew your whole hometown, you took the blame even though we both knew who's the cause of it. It was Persona who caused all of those. If he didn't give her the Alice stone, she won't suffer on that immense power. She, a commoner, experience all of this isn't a good sign to you, huh?

After that incident, Persona took Aoi from us because she was important to you. After coming to the Academy, you forcefully took all of those missions just to see her one more time. I come along because I wanted to be your side, but I just added another problem to you."

"Ruka…"

"But…" Ruka said, confidently. "I'm not a nuisance friend to you anymore. After Persona's disappearance, I have determination to face things in this Academy. I will be brave….to face the Principal, Luna and the Academy. I must protect Sakura….and protect you."

If Natsume knew how to smile, he could show it to his friend. He couldn't recall how to smile anymore. How happiness felt like…. Ruka had given him bravery and happiness. He had shown him how determined and brave he is to the Academy.

"Natsume…" He broke the silence. "If there…if there isn't anything that can prevent you from Sakura, would you bid her farewell on your own?"

Natsume didn't respond, not even a slight movement on his lips as his mind were full of thoughts about her. What would he, alone, bid her farewell without any distractions from the Academy? What is it like to have a life without Mikan? He did tell her that he will give her up to Ruka.

"I've told her that night, that I will give her to you." Natsume answered. "So I don't need to see her departure in the same way."

"But I already bid her good bye. And what about you? Isn't this too unfair for you…"

"…or are you just afraid?" Ruka added in a calm way.

"Not just long ago, I did mention to you that I should get out from her way so she can go without hesitations." Natsume said, arrogantly.

Ruka became still for a moment then suddenly burst out laughing over his head. Natsume stared at him with a puzzled look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing! Hahaha! I...don't know why I'm l-laughing!" He covered his mouth as he tried to stop laughing. Then he looked at him with a glee on his face. "Maybe the reason why I laughed is because it was been a while since I've seen your arrogant look again!"

Natsume raised a brow then looked away. "You know, you sounded like Polka-dots."

"And you sounded different, too!" He said. "I haven't laughed this much since we laughed over Sakura's strange behavior last year!"

"Yeah..." Natsume tried to smile but in a cool way. "She was dumb enough to think all about that thing at Christmas Eve."

"So you did kiss her!" He blinked.

"So what? I was just showing her what a kiss felt like since she's bugging me, nothing special." He said in an ill-mannered way. "But she began to get nervous when I asked her about you. Tell me, Ruka, did you kiss that ugly girl?"

Ruka blushed, looking away from Natsume as he hid his azure eyes on his long shimmered bangs.

"It...it was just on the cheek." He said, softly.

"So...I was the one who gave her first kiss…I'm sorry." Natsume spoke.

Ruka blinked, staring at his friend as if he was serious of apologizing to him. Ruka then realized that he was being self-centered. It was always Natsume, who made him happy. Now, it is his turn to compensate for those.

He sighed. "Natsume, what are you still doing here, apologizing?" He smiled.

"What?"

"Any moment now, Sakura will leave outside the gate. If I were you, get out from this roof top and catch Sakura before she leaves. It's already 3:50!"

"Ruka...no, I wont."

"Besides, Natsume!" He added, pointing at him. "You don't want Sakura to get worried, right? You want her to leave without regrets, right? I know she will be happy to see you before she goes."

After that, Natsume stood up as he startled his friend. He nodded with determination.

Ruka smiled as he pointed from the right, where the gate is located. "Now, go!"

Natsume jumped out from the roof with a loud thud. There was a bit of pain in his feet since that was so sudden. But he just bear with it. Looking from the direction where the gate is, he ran off.

From the rooftop, Ruka stared at his figure as it swiftly disappeared when he entered the sideways of the Elementary Building. He sighed as he sat back to the rooftop, looking at the cloudy sky above. "I really wouldn't have the chance to have Sakura, would I?"

**(---)**

Mikan walked towards the cab as Narumi escorted her inside. She stopped to turned around, seeing the Academy one last time where she gained so many friends and experiences. She haven't told her Grandpa that she will be leaving to the Philippines and wished to send a letter to him. Somehow, her grandpa wasn't the only one that bothers her.

"It's time to leave, Mikan-chan." Narumi said. Mikan nodded as she went in._ I'm going to miss this Academy... Hotaru, Permy, Tsubasa-senpai, Tono-senpai, Misaki-senpai, Ruka-pyon and..._

**(---)**

Natsume finally reached where the gate is. The cab where Mikan is went outside the Academy. The cab went fast... faster as it was before... Natsume dashed out, reaching out before the gates were closed. But someone grabbed him, he turned around to see a guard gripping his hand tight. He sent flames on his uniform as he faced on the gate. Unfortunately, the gate was already closed. he ran to the gate, gripping the bars tight. He couldn't even say a word now. As the cab turned to the left going farther and farther away from him until it was out of his sight. He couldn't shout her name, for he was lost in his words...his mind...and her... everything is all over for Hyuuga Natsume...everything for him is a nightmare.

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

**ukyouchrono**: Okay, chapter two is tiresome and this time there wasn't even a beta reader to help me... I type this as fast as I can... I manage to type this for five straight hours without any breaks... tiresome. Now, we need a beta reader since the previous chapter, our beta reader, Nikki Hillster, didn't want to be our beta reader anymore. (It's hard to ask her to make corrections for us and she agreed but in return, she will do chapter one only...) So if you knew a handy beta reader, tell us! hanaler87 wasn't at my side anymore (since she lives in Cebu while I live in Davao) anyway, I would like to thank all the reviews!! Wow, five reviews!

**Hanaler87:** Yup, she's right. And I will be making the next chapter.

**hanayo:** Thanks for your never-ending support and for your inspiring reviews!


	3. Enter the strongest Alice user

**Disclaimer: Higuchi Tachibana rules! Hahahaha?**

Chapter 3:

"**ENTER THE STRONGEST ALICE USER"**

**by: hanayo**

* * *

"Mikan…" Natsume said as he held the nullification stone that Mikan gave him tightly.

Natsume couldn't sleep that night because of Mikan's departure. He felt really crushed after the most important person in his life, Mikan, had left him with sorrow and regrets.

Mikan, on the other side, was outside the airport dragging her luggage as she opened the transparent glass door. She was thinking deeply of how she be doing when she arrived at the Philippines. Suddenly, she saw the image of a raven-haired boy with dark crimson eyes staring at her emotionlessly, and withdrawn.

"Natsume…" She thought as she stopped at the main entrance of the airport.

She suddenly remembered the bad and embarrassing times she and Natsume shared.

"That pervert, I hate him. It's a good thing he did not go to my farewell party. Besides, I am not that important to him anyways. He doesn't treat me as his friend, but as his toy. He's probably laughing right now." Mikan angrily said as she continued walking to check-in.

One thing that she didn't know, though, was that Natsume was in his room sitting on his bed, thinking of the moment he that had hurt his favorite Polka dots. He was full of regrets on why he had done all of those things. Although, He has a reason why he had did all that…

He didn't want to be ignored by her….

**(- - -)**

Mikan left the Alice Academy with sadness, sorrow and regret.

The plane had landed and was boarding all passengers on time. Mikan went to the ground floor to get her luggage. While waiting, she remembered the good times she and Natsume had. Especially the time when he kissed most passionately on her below the Sakura Tree. She touched her lips with her index finger and wondered why he kissed her that time. Yes, she was still as dense as ever.

She took her luggage to the luggage center and started walking. While walking, she saw people with black suits and black sunglasses.

"I wonder if some celebrity was here!" she said excitedly forgetting her  
curiosity.

She looked around eagerly looking for the celebrity that she did not know. She hadn't anticipated that those bodyguards were waiting for her. The Men in Black were from the Alice Academy in the Philippines and had been assigned to fetch Mikan from the airport. One of the body guards was holding a picture and if you look closely, the pictured person resembled the person who looked like our precious Sakura Mikan. He was looking at the real Mikan, then at picture. It then hit him that the person WAS Sakura Mikan.

"Excuse me, are you Miss Sakura Mikan?", the Man questioned her.

"Hai." She nodded her head politely in acknowledgement.

"Then, please follow me." He said while leading her to the exit.

"He is fluent in Japanese. I thought people here speak a different language." She thought while following him through the exit.

The people in the airport were curious about the girl that went to the exit a while ago. She had caught everybody's attention and was becoming uneasy.

"She's not the president's daughter or granddaughter," one of the commoners  
said.

"She's not even a celebrity," the another mused.

"She's an Alice." A person who was listening in on their conversation replied unexpectedly to the back of the two persons.

"An Alice?" They chorused.

"Exactly, you can easily know if she's an Alice if the bodyguards that are surrounding her have Alice Academy badges."

"That's right." They chorused again in amusement.

**(- - -)**

"Natsume, are you ok?" Ruka asked while staring worriedly at his best friend.

"…"

Natsume was covering his face with his manga but his eyes were looking at the empty seat beside him where Mikan used to sit.

Ruka did take notice of this. He was really concerned for his best friend's feelings.

"Natsume…" Ruka softly said while covering his eyes with his bangs.

"If this is about Mikan, you can share to me on what's on your mind." Ruka carefully chose his words with caution.

There was no answer. Silence has passed right through them.

"Even if Mikan will come back, she will never be mine, Natsume. Her heart was left here…left with you."

Natsume got irritated from Ruka's words. He threw his manga on his table loudly and stalked out of the classroom.

"Natsume!" Ruka shouted as he, too, stood up.

Everyone stared at the both of them warily.

The class was silent this time, no one is happy because of Mikan's departure. They were all upset.

**(- - -)**

Mikan entered the limousine owned by the Alice Academy in the Philippines. There were three limousines all in all. The first limousine led the way, the second limousine was where Mikan was seated, and the third consisted of the bodyguards who had fetched Mikan from the airport.

The landmarks and sceneries they passed fascinated Mikan. At last, the limousines entered the Academy. The students in there were curious about the new transfer student from the other country, which was surely, Sakura Mikan.

She got out from the limo and was embarrassed because everybody was staring  
at her.

"Ang ganda niya! (She's beautiful!)" One of the male students said.

"Hindi (No), she's hot!" another exclaimed.

"Ah isang Japanese! Kaya pala ganyan ang kutis niya!" (Ah, a Japanese! No wonder she had flawless skin!)" A girl from the third row exclaimed as she recognized Mikan's smile.

"Hoy, Kelvin, ganda niya, diba? (Hey, Kelvin, she's beautiful, right?)"

The boy who played a Gameboy smirked as Mikan glared away from him.

He found himself thinking that this girl was actually cute, and then he went back to where he last battled with the secret boss in the game.

Mikan glanced at him. The way he looked at her like that, it seemed like an awful feeling.

He had brown hair, highlighted with a sandy color embedded into it. He also had black eyes when he stared at her.

She wondered why he looked different than the rest of the students in here.

Ignoring her thoughts about the strange boy, she stared at the sky. The weather felt fine today.

Narumi-sensei mentioned that the only weather in this country was only sunny and rainy. But the weather today was neither.

It's like a great cloudy morning, after all.

"Hi, miss." She turned around to face a teenager staring at her.

He was like most of the foreigners in here, tanned skin and curly haired. He smirked at her. "Anong name mo, miss… oh kaya, miss gwapa?" (What is your name, miss...or rather, miss pretty?)

He said, clasping his hand on her shoulder.

Mikan couldn't even understand what he was saying.

She did bring an English-Japanese dictionary with her, but the words he was saying was out of this world.

"I…." She began to speak English, as she sighed.

"I do not understood you speak in words."

The lad stared at her for a moment then burst out laughing. A gang of boys heard his roaring laughter and they joined in.

"Wrong grammar ka yata, Miss! Ano kaba? Intsik? 'Di yata dahil malaki ang mga mata mo eh!" (You speak in wrong grammar, Miss! What are you, anyway? Chinese? You don't look like one since you had those big eyes!)

He stopped laughing as he continued, in a prank English way. "Do you want-ed to join-ned with us?"

The boys, or rather his friends, burst out laughing.

Mikan could tell that these boys were fooling her.

Though, she couldn't understand, she doesn't feel comfortable on their laughter. If she could understand a bit of their language, she would try to call out their names.

If she speak Japanese, they could laugh even worse than before.

"Jerry, you guys shouldn't fool a cute girl like her."

A voice interrupted their laugh as they wheeled around.

Mikan stared at the speaker; it was the same guy who smirked at her while playing a video game. Unlike most of the guys in here which were mostly tanned skin and dark haired, this guy seemed a bit like Japanese, with his chestnut brown hair falling from each side of his head, and his crimson eyes. He had two earrings pierced on each of his ear. On his left, was a silver piece while the latter is a large circular red ring.

Unlike most of the students here, Mikan realized, he didn't wear any uniform at all…. He wore black leather sleeveless shirt, covered with his black trench coat.

He walked straight to where she is. He held in chin as he spoke in a cool way. "Daijoubu?" Mikan blinked when he spoke in "fluent" Japanese.

So he was Japanese after all.

"Kelvin! Hindi namin alam na babae mo yan!" (Kelvin! We didn't know that she was your girl!)

Jerry said, cautiously, while his gang backed away slowly.

Kelvin smile faded.

"Kung babae ko yan, dapat aalis na kayo sa harap ko, Jerry, oh kaya, gusto mo matikman ang aking Alice?" (If she was my girl, you guys should better leave at my sight, Jerry, or if you want to taste my Alice?)

Jerry and his thuds were petrified by his sudden change of tone and then ran away from them. Leaving out of their sights.

When they're gone, Kelvin turned to stared at her, with a glee on his face.

"You better be careful on those bastards if they will come to get you. They already knew that you weren't mine, anyway."

Mikan stared at him, she was speechless over his politeness.

"Well, I gotta go now, transferee… Ja ne!"

Thus, he left. Mikan continued to stare at him as he walked straight to his destination and disappeared. Mikan smiled. She thought she was alone in here since she couldn't even understand much of their language.

"Baka! I forgot to thank him! I should do that after my first day in class!" She beamed.

The bell rang and they all of them went to their respective classrooms.

Mikan was at the office of the principal and was interviewed.

One of the teachers, Mr. Reyes, led Mikan to her classroom. Mr. Reyes was also their classroom adviser.

Mr. Reyes went inside the classroom followed by Mikan.

"Magandang araw, meron kayong bagong kaklase at siya si Ms. Mikan Sakura. (Good morning, everyone, you have a new classmate and she's Ms. Sakura Mikan.)" Mr. Reyes announced.

"Diba, siya yung taga-Japan? (She is the one from Japan, right?)" A girl called them.

"She can't speak English so, Trinidad; you will have to be Ms. Sakura's partner because you can speak both Tagalog and Japanese. So, teach her our native language here." Mr. Reyes said.

Kelvin sighed.

* * *

**hanaler87:** It's my turn to make this chapter...I really tried hard to make this one good. And I really thank our beta reader, Midnight Shadow Starlight, for rewriting this chapter and I hope after you read this chapter, you put some reviews! Flames and criticisms are open to this story!

**ukyouchrono:** I thank Hanaler87 for this story!! She did a great job! And thank you for all of your reviews, wow... 12 reviews... and please keep those reviews coming! Next chapter will be a bit complicating (ukyouchrono is still brainstorming) that's all...

-000- End of Chapter 3 -000-

P.S: We edited this chapter……**again**!


	4. Jerry's bewilderment

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to us, but we were the ones who created the Alice users in the Philippines, so yeah, they BELONG to us. **

**Note: I'm very sorry for the late update! Here's chapter four! (It's rushed though, expect that to the one who needed to update as fast as she can)**

**Chapter Four**

Mikan couldn't believe what she was hearing, or perhaps she doesn't even know what the teacher was saying. But as he mention the word "partner" and gave a shot glare on the lad—who unmistakably the same boy who saved her just awhile ago, she knew then that she was partnered by someone who is "nice".

Mikan's eyes widened as she beamed. She then pointed her finger at him and yelled. "You're that guy who saved me awhile ago!" Her new classmates' eyes widened as she lower her arm. "Arigato!"

Even at this atmosphere and even though she realized that her classmates were giving that strange glare at her, she doesn't care, as long as she did what she needed to say at the boy, who can understand what she was saying, she felt fine with it.

But her smile faded as she stared at the lad—he didn't glare at her! He didn't even listen to what she was saying as he concentrated on the game device he usually played.

She frowned. The atmosphere suddenly changed, her stomach ached as if she was now embarrassed that she was ignored—or perhaps she wasn't used to being ignored.

"Err…Sakura-san." The teacher broke the long minute of silence. "Since I can speak Japanese a bit, should I translate of what I'm saying awhile ago?"

Mikan didn't glare at him nor she didn't listen to him, her eyes were still fixed at the guy.

"Sakura-san!"

"Hai, Gome ne!" she shrieked and then bowed her head in front of Reyes.

The students laughed over her reaction. Even though Pinoys couldn't understand what she was saying but they're happy to have her as their new friend….or not.

"Now, Sakura-san…." The teacher smiled. "Go and sit on that desk right to Trinidad-san's desk." He said, pointed at the available chair.

Mikan smiled warmly at the teacher but she disagreed with him. Sitting besides that guy who just ignored her a minute ago? No way that she would do such a thing! But there is no other choice, the teacher told her to, besides, the teacher seemed nice. Mikan realized that there is something in this teacher that shows a resemblance on a certain someone. But she couldn't tell…. He had long black hair, having his two bangs into separate split ends. He had old fashioned spectaculars on top of his nose. He look really scary to the little girl at first but when he smiles, Mikan felt okay about her new homeroom teacher.

The brunette, realized that she was staring at him for long, sighed as she faced on the lad. She sighed as she walks straight to her destination. She stared at her new classmates, who stared at her in a nonchalant way. Mikan could feel a bit of déjà vu on this atmosphere. Somehow this is the exact thing that happens when her first day on that Academy.

"Kumusta?" A girl with long oceanic hair beamed at her as she wave. Mikan smiled in return though she couldn't even understand what she just said. As the Japanese girl sat on her assigned seat, the class went on with the subject called "English". Mikan hated that class and she couldn't even understand what Reyes discussed to them, so she decided to bring out a dictionary on her school bag.

_Thanks to Inchuu, I could understand a bit of English!_ She beamed as recalling a flashback when Inchuu gave her a Japanese-English dictionary for her to understand the people in here.

_Yosh! Time to study even though I hated doing these kinds of things! _She clenched both of her fists with great determination as she flipped the dictionary.

"You know… reading a Japanese-English dictionary won't help you out." Mikan felt like Goosebumps when she heard that voice. She turned her head to face the same nonchalant boy who had his eyes only on his device.

"Err… nani?"

"I said that dictionary won't help you anything, Japanese people who made those kinds of things won't help you improve your English. It will help you gain the knowledge, but it won't help you communicate with other people, if that's what you want to gain in this place." Kelvin answered, coolly.

"And besides, English isn't really major in here; you should know that one since you have encountered those guys awhile ago, right?" He added as his thumb bashed the A button.

"Ah…souka…" Mikan felt weird all of the sudden. Why is she different towards this guy who couldn't even look at her anyway? And why is she agreeing him if she is the one who is pissed off by his actions?

"But why are you telling me these anyway?" She suddenly said that from her mouth. She blinked, realizing what she just said.

"Because I guess that I am the only one who completely understands your language, Mi-chan. Maybe that's the real reason." His tone suddenly changed as he spoke.

Mikan, who is dense that she didn't realize his tone, popped a large red vein in her head. "Why are you so grouchy enough not to pay my attention awhile ago anyway?" She said, annoyed.

Kelvin finally turned his Game Boy off and placed it in his desk and sighed. "You made an embarrassing gesture that time, so why would I answer?" _Because of this girl, I have to finish the last round later._

"But…but…"

"Listen…" He finally smiled, the same cool smile he wore this morning. "If you really wanted to understand people in here…" He took a necklace on his bag and threw it on her desk. "…use this."

Mikan took the necklace, it was a circular red pendant with some strange symbol on it, it seems like a pig, to Mikan's dense mind. But somehow this symbol looks awfully familiar.

"What's this?"

"An invention that will help you understand other languages as long as the words you say will be the same you're hearing. It was really essential for me when I first started learning Tagalog." He said, definitely.

Mikan nodded as she startled over the pendant. Her eyes reflected on the shimmering ruby as she smiled dumbly. Just then she realized that what is she going to do?

Seeing as the girl was troubled over the pendant, Kelvin sighed as he continued, in an annoyed tone. "You can just start it by placing the pendant around your neck, then think of a language you wish to speak and understand then there you have it."

Mikan nodded, realizing that Kelvin can actually read her mind. She then do as he said and think of a language: Tagalog.

"Am I… am I speaking Tagalog?" Mikan asked, even though she heard Japanese instead.

Kelvin nodded with a smile as her classmates nearby smiled in an agreement.

"We can finally understand you, Mikan!" A boy behind her said.

"Huh?" She sweat dropped. "You can speak Japanese?"

"Idiot!" A boy who, Mikan realized, dyed his hair red gave her a stern look which his crossed scar on his upper left brow can be seen. "You're the one who's speaking Tagalog!"

"Huh?"

Kelvin chuckled. "Didn't you hear what I just said? You can understand people by your mind while we understand you by the way you speak outside from your mouth. See? Isn't it important?"

_Just then I realized, _Mikan narrated_. Kelvin, or whatever his name is, is a nice guy after all. Grandpa, even though I'm far away from you, and now farther from you, I am not lonely as I expect I would be. Even I'm farther away from Hotaru and my friends… I actually made a new friend in here. _

_Cooler than that Natsume-baka!_ Mikan added in a that-idiotic-moron-who-I-don't-want-to-remember tone.

_But you know, grandpa. I felt strange when Kelvin at me when he gave me that smile this morning. I felt strange that he has this secret hidden on him. But that was just my sensation, that's all…or not._

"Hey, Trinidad! How come you're taking all the good girls anyway?" The red headed boy ran towards him after Mr. Reyes' class. Kelvin was then again, playing GameBoy.

A vein popped out from Kelvin's head. Why would people disturb him when he had to face the last boss in Castlevania anyway?

"What do you want, Fred?" He said in his annoyed, bored tone.

"You have to answer my question, Trinidad! Mikan's cute, see? And then you just made the first move than me! You already have fan girls! Why would you like another one, anyway?!" He tampered as he some of his spit came to the lad as he look like he wanted to kill Fred right now.

"First, you don't get the point why I talk to her. You see, I just stumbled on helping her from Jerry. Secondly, I do have fan girls and I reckon that she won't be like them." He smirked. "A dense girl like Mi-chan, doesn't deserve to be a loud mouth worshipper of mine. And lastly, why would she be yours if you called her an idiot awhile ago?"

Fred sweat dropped. He will never win over Kelvin, the boy who can overcome any of his questions. He can never fool him, never.

"I… I said that because-"

"Because you're reading a manga about two people fall in love because they called each other "Baka", right?" He sighed, coolly.

"In order for the girls to like you, stop reading comic books that will burn your brain." He said, harshly.

"Trinidad, you-"

"Do whatever you say, but I won't be disturbed by your words, Montez."

Finally, giving up, Fred sat down on a chair as Kelvin continued on his game. Fred stared at Mikan who chatted with his classmates he blushed when he saw the auburn haired girl smiled. She was really that cute! Like the girls from his manga, but more realistic than those girls! He wondered why an otaku like him would feel "love" even if it's puppy love for the first time.

"She's so cute…"

Hearing those words from his friend, Kelvin smirked. He, the great almighty Trinidad he is, already knew the fact that Fred Montez likes, or perhaps, loves Mikan Sakura even at this day.

_Fred is always so obvious. _He said calmly in his thoughts_. While Mi-chan is always so dense. Kind of like a decent couple, huh? _

As soon as he stared back to the Gameboy screen, he suddenly felt footsteps behind him and he immediately knew who those noises belong to.

"Wow, Mikan! You do like dodge ball, huh?" A girl with long shiny midnight hair said as her dimples were exposed by her smile. "I just hope we can play someday, huh?"

"I'm not really a dodge ball player, though. But at least I'm good so-"

"So the Japanese little girl knows how to speak Tagalog, huh?" Mikan's smile faded.

She turned around and to see the same guy who made fun of her this morning.

"Yeah, so what?" The dodge ball fanatic stood up from her seat and gave death glare on the three boys. "If you were in her shoes, Jerry, how do you feel if people laugh that you're from other country?"

"But my feet won't fit on her tiny shoes, dearie… no matter how much I force it." He grinned. "And besides, I won't even leave Philippines because I lived in here anyway. Why should I leave, Shen?"

"You-!"

"It's alright, Shen." Shen turned around to see Mikan beamed at her.

The brunette stood up and stared at Jerry who gave her a grumpy look. "Nice to meet you, Jer-Jerry, right? I would forgive you about what you did awhile ago so I have no reason to get angry."

"Mikan, you're too kind over this guy?!" Shen interpret. But Mikan ignored her complain as she and Jerry made an eye contact. The atmosphere was a little bit of dense. There weren't any single noise except Kelvin's whistling. Mikan knew that Kelvin won't help her now. And this time, she will do it alone like she used to.

"Shouldn't you be helping her, Trinidad?" Fred asked him, dumbly.

"Weren't you supposedly be her knight in shining armor like you wanted to?"

"But you're her partner, remember? And I'm a-afraid of Jerry!"

"But I don't have any merits on saving her, so what's the point?"

"But did you mention that you just save her awhile ago?"

"I stumbled in there, Fred." He said, coolly, rolling his eyeballs. "And I scarred Jerry away is because he and his friends were disturbing my game."

"What?!" Fred yelped. "You-!"

"You go get her, Montez." He said, nonchalantly as he turned his GameBoy on. "This time, don't disturb my battle."

"You-! Fine!" He huffed. "I will help Mikan without you then!"

"Good luck, Montez." He said idly as he clicked on the load game.

Fred knew that Kelvin Trinidad will always be like that no matter how you keep telling him to do. Fred slightly hoped that Kelvin will help but expectedly failed, he is on his own now.

Fred marched towards them with a determination look on his face.

**(---)**

"You're telling me that you forgive me? Well, Japanese girl, if you understand my words awhile ago, I bet that you won't forgive me… ever."

"No, that's not true!" Mikan remarked. "I do forgive you because I had the same experience on my first day on Alice Academy! Even I can understand what they're talking about! If you-"

"Um…. Mikan." Fred interrupted.

"Naah!" Mikan whined with annoyance. "Fred-kun, you're in a bad timing!"

"Uhm… sorry!" He smiled nervously as waving his hands with embarrassment. "I was wondering if….do you need any help?"

"Why are you bothering her, dork?!" Fred pushed Fred, who sweats a lot. "She doesn't need your help!" But then he smirked. "But then again, you actually made a pretty good timing, interrupting her corny little speech."

"It wasn't corny!" Fred yelped, clenching his fists.

"Oh really?" Jerry said. "But me and my friends here think it was corny, right?"

"Yeah!" His friends chorused. And then they laughed.

Mikan could feel her vein popping out as she clenched her elementary fists hard. "How can you guys be so cruel?!"

"Because we are!" Jerry jeered. "And we always **will** be."

"But you know…" Her voice became low. "Even though I just met you this morning, I believe that **you were not happy with your doing!"**

Jerry was startled by her last statement, not by the fact that he was surprised, he was also been affected by it. His friends stared at him, calling his name numerous times. Then he gritted his teeth with anger starred at the innocent girl, grabbed her collar and pushed her on the wall.

"You!" He yelled, clenching her collar tight. "You don't get a thing about me, bitch! And you're telling me that you know me?! ME?!"

"Let go of me!" Mikan moaned.

"I don't want to!"

"Jerry, that's enough!" Shen ran towards them but was avoided by Jerry's friends. The rest of the classmates stood there and watch. Some of them were worried, some of them find this appealing and some of them didn't know what to do.

Fred remained in there, his body froze as thousands of sweats fell on him. He was afraid of being in a fight, no matter how dangerous the situation is.

"So I have to tell you this, Miss Japanese." His other free hand went on to her wrist. "Take-back-what-you-said."

"Or else, by any chance, I will kill you." His voice became deadlier.

"You can't kill your classma-"

"JUST SAY THAT YOU TAKE THOSE WORDS BACK!" He gripped her wrist tight.

"No…" Her voice because raspy because of the pain in her wrist. "I won't take it…back."

"Now you're on to it!" He let go of her collar as he clenched his fist.

"Please…" Fred said in a whisper-like tone.

Jerry raised his fist and pointed on the same direction on Mikan's face.

"save her…"

Then Jerry began to strike on Mikan's face as she shut her eyes, waiting for an expecting pain.

She waited and waited, but there wasn't any pain at all nor a slight touch on her cheek.

She then, felt like she needed to peak on what's going on, opened her eyes.

"No way…" She muttered.

The Alice users were quiet, their jaws were dropped. This was something unusual, something shocking.

Fred was also surprised. He didn't expect that his pray will save Mikan. "Trinidad…"

Now, Kelvin Trinidad was grasping on Jerry's arm before Jerry's fist could reach onto Mikan's nose.

"That's enough, Jerry…" He said, still in his usual calm look. "You're too annoying."

At the same time, Mikan wondered if the Academy from Japan and here were the same.

Ojichan, I didn't expect this to happen but somehow everything went back to the very beginning.

END OF CHAPTER 4

Ukyouchrono: I'm super-special-awesome sorry that I haven't been updating this one sooner! And I don't want to write reasons in here since it would be too LONG. Also I promise that I will update as soon as I can in chapter 6!! Really! Oh yeah, here's a bio of Kelvin Trinidad.

Kelvin Trinidad is a cool, handsome young boy. He speaks calmly and his face didn't show any frustration, anger, misery at all. He is the type of a guy who plays video games all day, ignoring his fan girls and also the rest of the people who interrupts his paradise. He hated noise which disturbs his peaceful play. He was a lone wolf who couldn't stand with people within an hour. He is also a delinquent for skipping classes, ignoring the teachers and cause violence if he really needed to. His Alice will be revealed on the next chapter.

Ukyouchrono: I can draw a picture of him, if you guys want. (And besides, this info is a little bit stupid.) And in the next chapter, I might tell you more about Trinidad-san! XD

Anyway, the real reason why we named him Kelvin is because…I have a friend who is "Kelvin" so I chose that name and Trinidad because we wanted to, hehehehe….

Anyway, again, sorry for the late update, but all I can say is that please review! So that Hanaler will update chapter 5 soon!!


	5. The Big Fight

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to us, it belongs to Sakuragi Hanamichi! If that is a fact, then—gasps!

**Chapter 5 **

"Kel-Kelvin Trinidad…" Jerry said, awestruck.

Kelvin clenched his arm tighter. "Get out from this classroom." He said, trying to keep his cool stiff.

"Why would you, the great Kelvin Trinidad, concerned about the riot in here?" Jerry gave a small grin even though his face turned red in fury.

"I wasn't concern about this usual incident." He rolled his eyes.

"I just hate noise." He added with a smirk.

"And because you made this girl noisy." He sighed, pointing at her. "I have to pause my game for awhile to help her again…."

"Y-you blame me for interrupting your game?!" Mikan whined. "I can do this on my own, Kelvin-kun!" But she really needed help from him, and yet, she didn't expect him to care about his game than her.

"Kelvin-kun?" He raised a brow but then he ignored that part. "Well, I didn't help you, Mi-chan. I believe that you can do it by yourself. Besides, you got Alice, right?" He smirked. Then he faced Jerry. "You will challenge Mi-chan to an Alice fight. Will that be bothersome to you, Jerry?"

"Trinidad, are you crazy?!" Fred past by Jerry's men as he pushed them aside. "Why are you trying to put Mikan in danger?!"

"She's an Alice user, Fred." He gave him a dumbfounded look. "What's the use of Alice if it was the only way to protect yourself, anyway?"

Shen was startled over the scene. She stared at Fred who looked sternly at Kelvin then to Mikan. This is getting serious, even Reyes will come in soon there won't be an end of this unless Kelvin finally decided to stop this. But this would never happen, she never expect that from Kelvin Trinidad. Somehow, she just hope that she use her Alice to stop Jerry, but in front of the most feared lad in Academy? That's a different side of the story.

Unbeknownst to Shen, Kelvin was actually up to something, making Mikan Sakura to show her Alice to Jerry was beyond her imagination. What if Mikan's Alice wasn't that strong? What if Jerry would do something terrible? She was elected "class president" two months ago and yet, she didn't do anything to stop this nonsense! She hoped that she was strong…stronger than Kelvin or even Jerry.

"A challenge to this dumb girl?" Jerry raised a brow then he grinned. "Sure! I would accept any fights! Either strong or weak, this can be interesting." He smirked, glaring at Mikan with hatred. Mikan felt like her throat was thrust by a dagger, because this was complicated. Mikan could sense that Jerry…was also not an ordinary Alice user. The same sensation she felt when she encountered with Luna.

"Mikan, are you sure that you're going to take Jerry's challenge?" Fred whispered to her ear.

Mikan nodded with a smile on her face. "Don't worry, I am not afraid!" She smiled, dryly.

"Then why are your feet shaking anyway?" Mikan turned around to see the sly face of the "idiot" who started all this.

"Me? Sh-shaking?" Mikan laughed, hopelessly. "I'm not shaking in fear! I'm shaking with confidence!" Then her smile faded when Kelvin was still smiling at her. "You're the one who started this?! Why are you smiling?! Why should you start a challenge to someone who I don't know?!"

"Don't worry; it will turn out well soon."

He smirked. "There's like a 0.4 percent that you will win this challenge, Mi-chan." He clasped on her shoulders. "If… you have an offensive Alice, you can."

"But I got the-"

"Oh, I will know what Alice you've got if you try fighting this guy. You said yourself that you're _not afraid_." The last part made Mikan think that Kelvin was actually teasing her.

Clenching her fist, she stepped forward, facing Jerry with a determine look on her face. Jerry whistled amusingly as Fred ran towards Kelvin.

"Are you sure of what you're doing, Trinidad?"

Kelvin didn't respond as he smiled calmly on the scene in front of him which made Fred frowned in disgust. He just wished that he could REALLY read Kelvin's mind. Without doing anything right, Fred turned back to Mikan and Jerry.

_What is that guy thinking? Are you trying to fool me, huh, bastard_? He gave death glare upon the calm lad as he stared back to the new girl. "Okay, bitch! (this made Mikan and Shen glared at him with fury) Let's see who has the stronger Alice…my Iron Fist Alice or your Alice? As a matter of fact, I'm pretty curious on what kind of Alice you're wielding on."

"Okay, Jerry-kun! You'll see my strong Alice!" _Though, I'm not sure if my Nullification Alice will help me by his Iron whatever Alice. Wait a second, what the hell is an Iron Fist?!_

It seemed that like Kelvin, Jerry can read the girl's mind as he smirked. "Do you want to see my Iron fist?" He said, confidently as he smacked both of his fists, his fists suddenly turned metal! Mikan was surprised to see his flesh into some sort of iron.

"Feast your eyes on my Iron fist, Japanese girl!" He bellowed as he ran towards her, clenching his iron fists tight as he strike her on—the face. But Mikan, who was used to being attacked from way back in Japan, jumped herself out from the strike. It was a foolish thing to do without thinking for the girl, but she was just lucky.

But her luck faded when Jerry went towards her again. Man this guy is really fast. She quickly stood up from the ground and ran, away from Jerry, even as a fast runner, Jerry could even reach her. _Is this guy really human?!_

"What's wrong, little girl?" He smirked, striking her with his fists as she dodged in panic. "When are you going to use your damn Alice? If Kelvin Trinidad said that you are going to challenge me, that means you're someone worth challenging, huh?"

"What do you mean?!" Before Jerry can answer—or doesn't need to answer, he hit her on the face as she fell on the ground.

Fred gasped, Shen tried to move forward but Jerry's friends held her tight, their classmates didn't do anything at all and Kelvin remained calm.

"Mikan!" Fred took a band-aid from his pocket as he ran towards her but was stopped by Kelvin who gripped his shoulder.

"Trinidad! This is all your fault! You shouldn't start this freaking enjoyment of yours in the first place!" He yelled as he pulled himself from Kelvin's grip whose face was still calm as ever.

He gritted his teeth as he strike an attack on the bastard, but he stopped his intention. He stared at the guy… he didn't look at nor make any movements. He just stared at the fight behold him. Fred backed away from him. _Am I hallucinating or is Trinidad's aura became more dangerous than ever?_

"Is it really that painful, Japanese girl?" Fred turned back to the fight as Jerry went towards the girl.

Mikan let her left eye open, strangely though that punch should be very painful enough to destroy her face, but somehow she didn't feel blood swollen from inside her mouth nor her teeth breaking. Was Jerry easy on her? Or was it she was used to the punches of Mr. Bear?

She luckily had the strength to stand up. She rubbed the aching cheek of hers as bitter tears came out from her eyes.

"Now what? You're crying?" He cackled. "When will you show that Alice of yours?!"

She quickly removed those salty tears from her eyes, crying won't solve anything and that pain will be gone once she proved that she is worth it. If only she could find a way to use her Nullification Alice against his Iron fist Alice. Since her Alice can't do anything against his offensive attack. Maybe she should start taking judo lessons.

"Hey, what are you wandering off space anyway, bitch?!" She felt a large vein popped out from her head.

"Stop calling me 'that'! It wasn't nice, and you know that!" She shrieked.

"If only you didn't act so brave awhile ago, I wouldn't have eyes on you." He smirked. "So serves you right for that punch that I gave you! Now let's try my other technique." He grinned dangerously as he dashed towards her—this time he was quicker than before. Mikan couldn't do anything but to startled.

He smirked as he prepared a loud strike towards her—stomach. _This will end our little game, little girl._

He clenched his fist tighter, readying himself for a big attack.

"That's enough!" A thunderous voice interrupted Jerry's move. He glanced daggers over the interrupter—it was Shen.

"I have enough of this nonsense! I, the class president, have the rights to stop this! If you have any complaints, Jerry!" She pointed at him. "I will have no other choice but to use my Alice!"

She shut her eye lids as the cold breeze gave her a strange sensation. Mikan, who was late updated over the happenings when she was in great traumatic panic, stared at Shen. She doesn't know what will happen but when she saw at the looks of Jerry's startled face, she realized that the bright blue sky outside the school was getting greyer as white clouds were replaced by dark ones.

Just then Mikan knew what her friend's Alice was…

The way of controlling the weather.

These dark clouds that Shen produced made thunderous noises, Mikan knew what that loud noise means.

"Class rep, don't do it!" Fred ran towards her clenching her shoulders as he keep dozing her off. But Shen was not in her self now nor her eyes shown any consciousness. Her mind was dazed over her powerful Alice.

"**I.."** She said, dangerously. **"…won't allow you to hurt any of our classmates."**

"Somebody call a teacher! Inchuu is getting out of control!" One of the students yelled in panic.

"Snap out of it, Class rep! Or you're going to kill somebody in here!" Fred yelled, gripping her shoulder.

"**You…"** She didn't hear Fred. **"You will get punish, Jerry!"**

"Oh no…" Jerry said in a bored tone. "What shall I do?" He gave her a bored look. "Do I look like I'm afraid of you, Shen?" He said, daringly.

"Jerry-kun…don't-" Mikan whined.

"Stop calling me Jerry-!" He gave death glares upon the innocent girl.

"Leave this classroom if you don't want any trouble!" She yelled immediately, pointing the exit of the room.

"I always wanted trouble." He said, proudly. "But these things were caused by Kelvin, right?" They glanced over Kelvin who, as they expected, to be calm and uncared over the things as he, yet again, played his Game Boy.

Mikan sweatdropped as Jerry clenched his fist.

"That guy!" Both of them growled in anger as fire burst out from the scene.

"I will kill him." Jerry muttered.

"I won't forgive him for this." She crossed her arms, sticking her tongue out from her mouth.

Kelvin sighed as he realized that someone was feed backing him. "I feel a strange sensation that someone wanted to kill me now." He said, cockily. "Oh well." And onto his game.

"You-!" They chorused, their faces were as red as the molten lava.

"Mikan, Jerry! You forgot the situation in here!" Fred called which made the two jumped out. (A/N: Jerry can be an idiot sometimes, thus, Kelvin is the only cool kid in this chapter)

"Oh yeah…" Jerry said, in his usual cocky tone as he stepped forward. "I have to fight with her then I will kill Kelvin…"

"Ah yes, then we still have a score to settle, little girl." He added which made the girl's expression change.

"Okay, Shen." He said, confidently. "I will take you down along with Fred—if Fred doesn't get his ass off from you!"

"Eh?!" Fred twitched. Did Jerry think of him as a fool? No, he won't get away! He mustn't let them fight no matter what!

"Fred, get off me…" A cold chilling breath made the lad petrified. Shen gently pushed him aside as she went towards Jerry. "I will prevent any cause of danger in here no matter what!"

"So if you bother me again, Fred…I have no other choice but to punish you." She said, stoically as the clouds made a loud thunderous noise.

Fred backed away, seeing as if the class president was actually serious, he nodded obediently.

"Now then, where were we?" He took a silver coin (A/N: A Peso coin) from his pocket and then transmutated it into a long silver mallet.

"Rock on!" He jumped towards from the ground striking his giant mallet on the class representative. But Shen snapped her fingers and then a loud thunderous strike came upon the poor boy.

"Aaagh!" Jerry squirmed, moving idly as he fell on the ground with a very loud thud.

Mikan ran towards Jerry as she saw his eyes swirling. "Jerry-kun, are you alright?" (A/N: See what I mean, he can be an idiot sometimes)

"I am a genius." He muttered as he laughed a bit.

"Eh?" Mikan sweat dropped.

Jerry shook his head to be in his normal self as he pushed the girl aside. "Get off me, bitch!"

He stood up as picked up his giant mallet. He then smiled devilishly. "Isn't that great, I had a powerful opponent!" He jumped again, readying for another strike towards Shen.

"Again?" Shen said monotonously. "You never give up, do you Jerry?"

She snapped again as another thunderous strike came towards the boy. But the boy remained in his nonchalant statement as he flip another coin and transmutated it into a giant metal umbrella.

He twisted the umbrella with all his might as the thunder strike was swarmed into the ventilation.

"Ha!" He said, proudly. "Your thunder strikes are no match for my Alice!" He said. "No wonder you're a third rated boss, Shen!"

Shen smirked. "You think that's all?" She raised her hand as the dark clouds became violet.

Mikan blinked. _A violet sky?!_

"This time, you're done…." She said, grinning as her eyes became maniacally like a vampire who thirst for blood.

"Show me what you got!" Jerry formed his umbrella into a large sword.

"I have to stop this! Everyone-" Mikan was cut off by a hand clasping on her shoulder, she stared at that person.

The person was actually a woman—a teacher by the looks of her formal clothes, she even wore glasses, with long slender body. She also had this dark raven haired, with highlights of navy blue. Her smile show some dimples, as her dark shiny eyes flashed.

"Let me do it, Miss Sakura." She said in a soft tone. Her voice sounded gentle, Mikan thought.

She then stared back to the two students.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL OF THIS COMMOTION?!" She bellowed as Mikan was surprised by her sudden change of personality.

Everyone became quiet when they heard that voice. The once violet and deadly sky was back to the great blue cloudy day.

"T-teacher…" Shen was back to normal when she spoke, sweat fall on her forehead.

Jerry was still in his nonchalant look as he stared at the teacher.

"She's here, that means…" He turned to Kelvin. "That idiot…"

Kelvin was as surprised as the people in there. His Game Boy fell on the ground.

"You…" Kelvin sounded like he got a sore throat.

"Miss Ramirez!" Shen ran towards her. "I…I am very sorry! I… I will take any responsibility!"

"Yeah, you can let your classmates sit in their right seats." She smiled as she walked past Shen.

"You!" She pointed on Jerry. "Will leave this classroom now! Classes had already started and you're still in your friend's classroom, huh? Now go!" She said as Jerry nodded in his first-time-being-a-nice-boy look. And then he walked towards the door.

When he passed by Mikan, Mikan saw a small grin in his face as he walked outside like a good boy he is.

"Now…" This time she glared at Kelvin who just looked away with his fringes covered his eyes. "Kelvin, will you take Miss Sakura to the Hospital Wing?" She smiled sweetly.

Kelvin clenched his fist as he turned around, grabbed Mikan's hand and then went outside.

"Kelvin-kun! That hurts! I'm okay! I don't need-"

"Sorry, Mi-chan for pulling you this hard." He smiled.

Mikan blinked. "Eh?"

"I have to because Miss Hannah will kill me if I didn't hustle." He said as he turned to the right direction.

"Miss Hannah?"

"Hannah Ramirez, a Legend and History teacher." He said nonchalantly. "She will be our teacher every after Recess and before dismissal."

"Wow… how come she stopped Jerry-kun and Shen?"

"Because she' scary!" He chuckled.

"No I don't think so!" She retorted. "I mean she sounded like a nice lady."

"She's really scary!" He smiled. Then his cheerful face was replaced by a stoic look. "You will believe me someday…." He gritted his teeth.

"Kelvin-kun…" Mikan suddenly looked worried. Is she really that scary for you?

"Ah never mind!" He snapped himself as he smiled. "I take that back! You won't understand what I'm saying, huh, Mi-chan?"

"Of course I'll understand, you **BAKA**!"

He laughed as he let go of her hand and ran. Mikan chased him, spinning her arm as she yelled "Wait, you idiot!"

_Mi-chan… let's see if you're that capable of staying in here._

* * *

Ukyouchrono: Finally!! Bwahahahaha!!! A 9 paged chapter. (Though I experienced a 15 paged but that was before and it takes me a month! Shudders) Anyway, I promised Hanaler87 that I will write chapter 5for my long 3 month hiatus so there! Hehehe… she will be handling chapter 6 and 7 so I'm resting now! Bwahahaha!!

Hanaler87: sweat drops.

Ukyouchrono: Anyway, Hanaler87 had this 2nd new fanfic, please read it! If you want to, then go if not, then we don't care! (LOL) Please review if I got errors in my grammars, spelling etc. And see if Mikan is in character, okay? Thanks!

Hanaler87: Oh yeah here's the sneak peak of the next chapter.

* * *

"Mi-chan, you're really that kind." Kelvin said as he placed his forehead on her shoulder.

"Eh?!" She shuddered as her face turned red. "What are you doing, Ke-"

"Let me be…" He said, covering his face on her shoulder. "This is my only way of thanking you…"


	6. Mikan's Investigation

**DISCLAIMER:** WE DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE (JAPAN)….BUT WE OWN THE ALICE ACADEMY IN THE PHILIPPINES!! HAHAHA (one evil laugh).

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**- MIKAN'S INVESTIGATION -**

"Ne, Kelvin-kun why do you like to see me fight Jerry-kun?" Mikan asked.

"Because it's really fun!" He answered cheerfully.

"EH?!" Mikan shrieked. "IS THAT ALL YOU WANTED AFTER THAT BIG CRISIS?!"

Kelvin just shrugged.

Mikan was surely pissed off that she really wanted to torture that idiot.

"YOU REALLY DON'T CARE IF I GOT INJURED?!"

"You're not injured, right?" He said coolly.

"CAN'T YOU SEE?! LOOK AT MY RIGHT CHEEK!" Mikan yelped as she pointed her swollen cheek.

"It's not that bad."

"BUT—"

Suddenly, she stopped when her pendant cracked into pieces.

Mikan blinked as she held the pendant.

"WAAAAAH!! THE PENDANT!! NOW I CAN'T UNDERSTAND THEIR LANGUAGE ANYMORE!! KELVIN-KUN PLEASE HELP ME!! ONEGAI!!"

Kelvin laughed a bit and replied.

"Hindi ko naiintindihan ang sinasabi mo. (I can't understand what you're saying.)"

"Tapos," He added, "palagi kang sumisigaw parang isang unggoy. Diba hospital wing ito?" (And, you're always shouting like a monkey. Besides, this is a hospital wing, right?)

"EH?! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU!! SPEAK IN JAPANESE!!" Mikan screamed as tears start to fall in her eyes.

Kelvin looked at her teary eyes and sighed.

Kelvin took his cell phone and dialed someone.

"Hello, good afternoon. Can I get one communicator pendant…"

"Ah yes, 3000 rabbits?" Kelvin said calmly but his smile faded.

"Eh? You want it to be 6000 rabbits?" Kelvin said as he frowned slightly.

Kelvin grunted softly. "Fine. Thank you Imai-san, send it immediately…"

'Hotaru?' Mikan thought as she heard Kelvin say Hotaru's family name.

Kelvin hung his phone when Mikan grabbed his wrist.

"I-is that Hotaru?" Mikan said hoping that it must be her.

"Ah, Imai-san?" Kelvin nodded as he was about to put his phone in his pocket.

"H-HOTARU!!" She screamed as she wiped her tears with her arm in one stroke.

But before Kelvin could put it inside his pocket, Mikan snatched his phone and located Hotaru's name in the list.

But when she waited the answer, his phone suddenly went off.

"Eh? EHHHHHH?? HOTARU!!" She screamed as wave of tears fall out her eyes.

"KELVIN-KUN!! DO SOMETHING!! I WANT TO TALK TO HOTARU!!"

"You also know Imai-san? You're a fan of hers too?" Kelvin asked curiously.

"SHE'S MY BESTFRIEND!!"

"You're her best friend? So, you already have met her in person?" Kelvin blinked.

Mikan nodded.

"What does she look like?" Kelvin asked coolly.

"Well, she has these shining violet orbs and she is one raven-haired genius and she barely smiles but I think she is still cute. And—" Mikan frowned.

"And, why am I telling this to you anyways?!" Mikan said.

"Because, Imai Hotaru is the one who created all the video games and even my game controllers like this one…"

Kelvin showed Mikan his game boy and as expected, Mikan was dazzled because it was made by her one and only best friend and she snatched the game boy which was still in the boy's hand awhile ago.

"HOTARU'S WORK!! Wonder if there are still visible fingerprints of Hotaru in here." She said as she examined the game boy.

But Kelvin took it back from her little hands.

"Are you really Imai-san's best friend?" Kelvin asked quite unsure of Mikan's claim of being Hotaru's best friend.

"YES! I'M REALLY TELLING THE TRUTH!!"

Kelvin sighed and then Mikan tried to change the subject.

"Kelvin-kun, if by any chance, if your cell phone is recharged, can I call her?" her eyes shined brightly.

But her plan of giving puppy eyes failed by Kelvin's immune to cuteness.

"Yadda. (Never)" He said cockily.

"Eh?? Doushite?" Mikan asked.

"Won't tell."

"You know, Kelvin-kun, you can be nice sometimes, at the same time, you can be so cruel!! I wonder which the real you is?" Mikan complimented.

"I am me."

Mikan puffed her cheeks and asked another question.

"Ne, Kelvin-kun, what's your relationship with Jerry-kun? It seems that he hates you so much."

Kelvin's smile faded as he stared at Mikan.

Then he replied coolly, "Jerry's one of those people who wanted to kill me."

"Eh? Doushite?"

"Why are you asking so many questions? I still haven't finished the game I was playing a while ago."

"BUT—"

"Get some rest," He said calmly. "Because we'll have a long trip around this academy."

"What-?"

"Sleep well, Mi-chan." He said as he walked out from the room.

Mikan lied down her head in the pillow as she was reminiscing the events a while ago.

_"Kelvin! Hindi namin alam na babae mo yan!" (Kelvin! We didn't know that  
she was your girl!)_

_Jerry said, cautiously, while his gang backed away slowly._

_Kelvin smile faded._

_"Kung babae ko yan, dapat aalis na kayo sa harap ko, Jerry, oh kaya, gusto mo matikman ang aking Alice?" (If she was my girl,  
you guys should better leave at my sight, Jerry, or if you want to taste my Alice?)_

Mikan wondered why at her first encounter with those two, Jerry sounded like he was afraid of Kelvin.

"_Kel-Kelvin Trinidad…" Jerry said, awestruck._

_Kelvin clenched his arm tighter. "Get out from this classroom." He said, trying to keep his cool stiff._

"_Why would you, the great Kelvin Trinidad, concerned about the riot in here?" Jerry gave a small grin even though his face turned red in fury._

"_I wasn't concern about this usual incident." He rolled his eyes._

"_I just hate noise." He added with a smirk._

"_And because you made this girl noisy." He sighed, pointing at her._

And then at the second encounter, Jerry sounded confident towards Kelvin. She wondered if there are two Jerry's in the school but with different personalities.

"_You!" She pointed on Jerry. "Will leave this classroom now! Classes had already started and you're still in your friend's classroom, huh? Now go!" She said as Jerry nodded in his first-time-being-a-nice-boy look. And then he walked towards the door._

_When he passed by Mikan, Mikan saw a small grin in his face as he walked outside like a good boy he is._

"_Now…" This time she glared at Kelvin who just looked away with his fringes covered his eyes. "Kelvin, will you take Miss Sakura to the Hospital Wing?" She smiled sweetly._

_Kelvin clenched his fist as he turned around, grabbed Mikan's hand and then went outside._

Mikan wondered if that small hint of his smile means that Miss Ramirez will definitely make Kelvin obedient.

'So that means, Jerry-kun and Kelvin-kun have a relationship!!' Mikan thought.

"I want to know more about them once I get out from this room." She said drowsily as her eyes slowly reached the ends of her lids.

Her eyes became blurry as she kept muttering about Kelvin and Jerry then everything went black.

**(--)**

By the time she was released by the clinic nurse, the nurse also gave her a package from Japan.

"This….is….actually…..belongs to……Trinidad." She said pointing at the box then to Kelvin's picture.

Mikan wasn't sure if she understands what the nurse was saying but then she nodded.

"But….Trinidad…." She pointed at the picture. "Gave this….to you…" The nurse pointed hastily the package then to Mikan.

Mikan nodded again still unsure.

Then she took the package from the nurse then opened it. Inside was a necklace that she knew all along. She smiled brightly as she thanked the nurse.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu!" The nurse sweat dropped as she slowly walked away, muttering things about how weird Japanese people are.

Mikan wore the pendant.

"Yes! I CAN SPEAK TAGALOG AGAIN!" Mikan exclaimed.

'I I have to inform everyone that I'm okay now!' Mikan thought happily as she hopped happily outside th4e clinic.

While walking, Mikan saw Shen bringing two colorful ice creams but her expression is very lonely. Mikan was surprised by the sudden change of emotion on their Iinchou.

'Iinchou…' Mikan thought with worried feelings.

'How can I apologize to Mikan? I did let her worry and I scared her with my alice. What will I do? If she finds me scary, she will avoid me and stay far away from me.' Shen thought.

Shen saw Mikan coming towards her way and she was very nervous what will be her reaction.

"A-ah…M-mikan!" Shen called as she quickly approached Mikan.

"Good morning, Shen!" Mikan greeted happily.

"I'm very sorry!" Shen apologized to Mikan as she gave her the ice cream.

Mikan gladly accepted it and was curious on what she was apologizing about.

"Uhhh…what for?" Mikan asked.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that and I'm very sorry that I used my alice that have almost hurt all of you especially you and Jerry. I'm very sorry! Pls. forgive me!" Shen explained w/ tears that are hanging on her eyelids.

"Shen, it's not your fault. It's your duty as class representative and you did nothing wrong. I know you are just worried about us, so you wanted us to stop from fighting, right? And really, your alice is so cool!" Mikan said to stop Shen from crying.

"ReallY? You forgive me? And to tell you the truth, I have an uncontrollable alice that's why I storm off like that. I think I'm not suitable in being a three-star alice and my alice is not something to showoff about." Shen said with a lonely expression and tone.

"Don't think like that, Shen! Your alice is great! Even if you can't control it, you can still try hard and improve your alice." Mikan said as she wore a very cheerful smile.

"Mikan…"

"…no wonder Kelvin pleases you and Jerry was always pissed off when you're present." Shen stated.

"Huh?" Mikan asked with a confused tone.

"You're one of a kind, Mikan. You're different. You have a very pleasing personality because you don't give up easily and most of all, you can still wear cheerful smiles in your face even if your day is not good or something not good happened to you. You also lighten every person's problem by your advices and smiles." Shen stated.

Mikan was flattered by these words and smiled cheerfully. She daydreamed about people who were saying she was unique but snapped back when she remembered about Jerry and Kelvin.

"That's right! Shen, about Kelvin and Jerry, do you know something about the two of them? What's their relationship anyway?" Mikan asked to Shen out of the blue.

"Oh, all of a sudden, why this question?"

"N-nothing. I just felt curious." Mikan stammered.

"Well, I heard that they were close friends before and somehow, they have this very big fight." Shen explained.

"Is that so, why did they fight?" Mikan asked as she began to be more and more curious about them.

"I'm sorry, Mikan. This is all the information I could give you. I don't know that much about them. I think it's better if you ask them directly. I hope this could help you whatever your reasons are." Shen said.

"Oh, that's okay! Thanks again for the information, Shen! I'm sure that it will be really helpful." Mikan said oblivious of the ice cream that was melting on her hands.

"Mikan! Your ice cream!" Shen yelped as she pointed at Mikan's melting ice cream.

"(laughs) Oh well, I guess I have to throw this one away. Thanks again, Shen!" Mikan said as she started to walk away.

'You're really kind, Mikan.' Shen thought with a very big smile.

'So, Jerry and Kelvin are close friends. Wonder what caused their really big fight for them to treat each other as enemies. I must find a clue!' Mikan thought while walking. Her mind was filled with confused and curious thoughts that she didn't notice that someone was coming in her way and bumped him. The bump was hard and made Mikan fall in the floor.

"Oi, bitch, watch where you're going." A familiar voice said.

Mikan was still wearing the uniform of the Alice Academy in Japan so her skirt is still short. Uniforms in the Philippines have skirts that are below the knee.

"I'm sorry, Jerry-kun!" Mikan said still lying on the floor. Jerry saw her panties and smirked.

"Next time, wear a short because you're exposing your underwear and go to our class adviser for your new uniform." Jerry said coldly then he proceeded on walking.

Mikan was surprised on what he said. Suddenly, she remembered Natsume who was always giving her pervertive comments.

'Jerry-kun is very different from Natsume. He doesn't even care on what underwear I'm wearing! In fact, he told me to wear a short so I can't expose my panties. Unlike that Natsume! He's such a pervert and he teases me a lot on what kind of underwear I'm wearing.' Mikan thought.

Mikan missed her friends at Japan so much. She didn't even realize that she likes Nastume because she's too dense! She snapped back from her thoughts when she remembered about Kelvin and Jerry. She ran in her classroom and saw Kelvin playing with his gameboy. Now, the two were alone in one room.

"Kelvin, what are you doing?" Mikan asked dumbly.

"Duh! I'm playing game boy. Can't you see?" Kelvin replied nonchalantly.

"R-right." Mikan said as she laughed shakily.

"Do you need something from me?" Kelvin said as he turned off his game boy.

'Sheesh! This person can easily read my mind!' Mikan thought.

"You're very easy to read, Mikan-chan. I know you need something." Kelvin said.

Mikan sweatdropped.

"A-ano, I heard that you and Jerry were close friends." Mikan said.

Kelvin just nodded as his face began to be serious as his bangs covered his eyes.

"But why are you treating each other as enemies now?! What happened to your relationship? I don't have the right to intrude in your personal lives but I just can't be comfortable seeing you guys like that." Mikan said oblivious that someone entered the room and saw the whole scene.

"You're right. You don't have the right to intrude in OUR personal lives. So shut your wet mouth, you bitch!" A boy's angry voice said as he emphasizes the word OUR.

"W-WET MOUTH?!" Mikan said as she looked like she was about to cry.

"You crying little baby! You're no different on that BASTARD!" Jerry said as he pointed at Kelvin who still has his bangs cover his eyes.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Two 8 yr. old boys are playing happily in the plaza as they bought two cotton candies for themselves.

(A/N: Cotton candies and Howalons are the same right?)

"Hey, Jerry. Do you think we can still be like this when we are already big?" Kelvin asked.

"Sure!" Jerry said.

They were good children and they are very helpful which cause for the other mothers to like them much. The children of the mothers heard them gossiping about how they wish their children was like them or they even wished their children was them.

They were really jealous who end up being their haters and enemies. Kelvin and Jerry didn't know that these haters have gathered and decided to do something not good to them someday…

…and this was the very day.

They were busy chatting about things that make them happy that they didn't notice a group of children who are bringing a bunch of baseball rackets who look very mad are coming their way.

"Oi, you two. When will you stop your little act and quit being a show off!" The leader of the group said. The members agreed with a loud "YEAH!"

Kelvin and Jerry didn't know what's going on and they think that they didn't do anything wrong so they just shrugged and ignored them. The group became more and more angry.

"Do you think we didn't notice?! You acted to be so obedient and helpful so you could get the attention of our parents! And we decided to give you two a little reward for your obedience." The leader of the group said as they slowly moved forward and readied their equipments.

"Hey! We didn't do anything wrong! What's up with you jerks?!" Jerry said.

"Ha! Don't act like Mr. Goody-boy, bastard! Guys, beat him up first!" The leader said as he pointed at Jerry.

The members started spanking and whipping Jerry at anyplace in his body until he could barely move. Kelvin didn't want to see his friend being tormented and tortured and he also knew that he was the next one to be punished so he ran as fast as he could leaving the poor Jerry behind, suffering.

Jerry saw Kelvin ran for his life and was really angry at him for getting all the punishment on the mistake which they have not made intentionally. In fact, being obedient and helpful is not a mistake.

Because of Jerry's anger, he accidentally transformed his hands into metal fists and dodged every hit his enemies give him. When he got the chance, he punched every member of the group only once which made all of them unconscious. Jerry was really exhausted for being tortured so he also fell unconscious. His metal fists went back to his normal little hands.

After that day, because of the incident that has happened, Jerry was sent in Alice Academy until he will graduate. He knew that only special persons were allowed to see their parents and he knew that he will not be that special person. He cursed Kelvin for being a traitor and believed that he was the reason on why he was sent to the academy, which he hated so much.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"You bastard…" Jerry said as he ran towards Kelvin to punch him but stopped when Mikan stopped them.

"I don't know what happened to your relationship to end this way but I know that it is something worth forgiving for. Past is past. You can start in a pure way and forget what bad has happened. So, what do you think?" Mikan said.

"Don't act like you know anything, bitch! This is our problem so don't intrude in our lives because you are nothing in our lives!" Jerry said oblivious that someone entered the room not long ago.

"Hannah Ramirez…" They both said as Jerry walked out of the room.

"What happened here?!" Hannah asked.

"Nothing." Kelvin said as he walked out of the room.

Mikan followed him as she apologized to the teacher and left.

Kelvin was walking so fast ahead of her that she couldn't manage to chase him.

"Wait!" Mikan said running. It's obvious that Kelvin was ignoring Mikan and walked more faster.

"I said wait!" Mikan said as she lost her patience and Kelvin stopped after hearing her tone in saying those words.

"Kelvin-kun, don't lose hope. I still believe that you can be friends again." Mikan said.

"Mi-chan, you're really that kind." Kelvin said as he placed his forehead on her shoulder.

"Eh?!" She shuddered as her face turned red. "What are you doing, Ke-"

"Let me be…" He said, covering his face on her shoulder. "This is my only way of thanking you…"

* * *

**hanaler87:** Sorry I didn't update **THIS CHAPTER** although I already finished this **LAST DECEMBER**… **(runs** as an angry mob chased me….including ukyouchrono as their leader!! N0o0o0o0o0o0o0o!!) But anyways, you can expect Chapter 7, next week. PROMISE!! Please put a review…its okay if you hate me now because I also hate myself for forgetting to update… BWAHAHAHAHA! How foolish of me! That's it! Let's hear something from ukyouchrono.. **(sweats** I'm dead..!)

**ukyouchrono: I'll kill you…… WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT UPDATE THAT SOONER!! DAMN YOU!! **

**Hanaler87: runs** hahahahaha!! You can't catch me!!

* * *

**Now, this is a sneak peek of Chapter 7..be sure to read it!**

"Announcement everyone!!" Narumi proclaimed as he cleared his throat.

Nobody did give a single attention to the idiot teacher. Narumi was upset about this and his face began to be serious.

"PAY ATTENTION!" With this unusual tone of his voice, everyone looked at him.

"Tomorrow will be your last semester test and it isn't an ordinary test. Who's going to get the highest scores, they will go to the Alice Academy in the Philippines."

"At last, we can see Mikan-chan! It's been three years since she left Japan. I really miss her." Anna said.

"Tch. Getting a high score just to meet that stupid girl. Big deal!" Natsume groaned.

**Well, that's the sneak peek!! ABANGAN!**


	7. Natsume's Bad Day

**Disclaimer: Higuchi Tachibana rawks!!**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

"**Natsume's Bad Day"**

by: hanayo

_Dear Hotaru,_

_How are you? I totally miss you!! You know I made many friends in here! Especially that favorite customer of yours! Well, I'm sorry for not telling you about our relationship but he told me not to! But I secretly write this one so you'll know. Friends don't keep secrets, right? Anyway, if he'll find out, I don't know if I can see you again. Hahaha. No he won't be like that, anyway. And I will tell you more about him in my next letter. I already wrote a nice letter for ojii-san, hope Narumi-sensei is well, too. How are you guys? Is Ruka-pyon fine? Iinchou, Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and how bout Tsubasa-senpai and the __**others**__? Three years had passed and I felt homesick all of the sudden. But don't worry, "he'll" make me feel better all the time. Well, there is Shen and Fred, too. But Jerry still hates me till now. Oh well, Hotaru, I wish for your wellness! I wish that you'll send me as much letters as possible but this school made me write occasionally. _

_I hope that we'll see each other again soon!_

_ Your best friend,_

_Mikan_

"Idiot," Hotaru muttered as she folded the letter. Today, a letter was sent from the Philippines and then that stupid friend of hers sends letters once in every nine months.

Somehow, this reminds her of a certain someone….

Koko recited every thought from Hotaru's mind, leaving her private thoughts alone. (If he did, you'll know what will happen)

"So no star has finally written a letter, huh?" Sumire said, arrogantly. "After nine long months."

"But I am glad that she sends us a letter instead of nothing," Yuu smiled. He was still the class representative in three consecutive years.

"She mentioned my name," Ruka muttered as a blush crept on his face. Every time a letter was sent to Hotaru, Mikan can't forget to write Ruka's name on it.

"So this time, it's others, huh?" Natsume grumbled. In her previous letters, Natsume wasn't even mention…even a VERY small hint of recognition. Why the hell did she forget his name, anyway? When they'll meet, he will surely be a "nice" gentleman.

And worst of all, who is this "friend" of hers? She kept mentioning "he" all the time but she never tells what kind of crappy relationship they are in now. This really pissed him off.

"Ne, nonoko-chan, tomorrow is our last semester test for our elementary days. We're gonna be middle schoolers in spring!" Anna said.

Nonoko smiled. "I'll bet Iinchou will be top again!"

"No wait, it's Hotaru!" Anna corrected.

Natsume flipped into his next page of his latest manga, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, ignoring all their chatterings.

** (--) **

**DING! DONG!**

The students went to there usual classrooms as some sat peacefully in their seats while some gossip about God-knows-what while others enjoy showing off their Alices. 'Typical.' Natsume thought as he sat in his usual seat with Ruka usually located at his right. This was the usual routine for all the students in elementary division, except for one.

After Mikan transferred to another Alice School, for Natsume, there's no more panty-sight-seeing, no more day that he could annoy her in his pleasure and smirks in her displeasure and no more bumping with her in COINCEDENCE (maybe?).

Narumi entered the room cheerfully with another weird costume, for the students. He wore a Baro't saya dress which was made in the Philippines.

(A/N: Baro't saya is the national dress of the Philippines and is worn by women. The name is the contraction of the Tagalog words baro at saya, meaning "blouse and skirt". This may be too familiar for Filipino readers, right?)

"What a weird fashion sense they have there! Hohohohoho!" Sumire laughed as the others joined her too.

"Well, Mikan stayed their for almost three years right? Don't tell me, she is wearing that dress, everyday!" A member of the fan club said. Most of the students nodded.

"Well, well. Let's stop criticizing the Philippines, 'kay? I told you before, Philippines is a very nice country. Their Alice School is one of the most famous schools all over the world because their students are rare and strong alice users. And they are very hospitable and hardworking!" Narumi told them once again.

"EH?! You mean Mikan is a strong alice user?!" Sumire exclaimed.

"Maybe yes, maybe not." Narumi said to his students with a wide smile. In fact, Mikan is a very strong and a rare alice user because of her nullification alice. Most of her former classmates think that she's still useless and weak though.

"Aww." The students awed in chorus.

"Well, let's take that topic aside." Narumi said as he started to change the topic.

"I have an announcement to make!" Narumi proclaimed as he cleared his throat.

Nobody did give a single attention to the idiot teacher. Narumi was upset about this and his face began to be serious.

"PAY ATTENTION!" With this unusual tone of his voice, everyone looked at him.

"Tomorrow will be your last semester test and it isn't an ordinary test. Who's going to get the highest scores, they will go to the Alice Academy in the Philippines."

"Really? A vacation? Wow, that's cool!" One of the students said.

"At last, we can see Mikan-chan! It's been three years since she left Japan. I really miss her." Anna said.

"Tch. Getting a high score just to meet that stupid girl. Big deal!" Natsume groaned.

"But, it's very predictable on who's going to go. It's unfair." Nonoko said with a disappointed face.

"Don't say things like that. I didn't say the number of students who are going to go right? I just said those who can get the highest scores can go. If you study hard, and get one of the highest scores, you can definitely go." Narumi said.

"That's right! Anna-chan! Let's have a group study!" Nonoko said.

"It's fine with me!" Anna said cheerfully.

"Shit. How nostalgic. I remembered that baka youjo again." Natsume muttered as he covered his face with his manga.

Ruka noticed that Natsume was already uneasy when he heard Mikan's name. Ruka knew Natsume tried his best to forget her and to move on.

"Natsume, are you okay?" Ruka asked worriedly.

"It's nothing…just leave me alone for a while." Natsume said.

Ruka sighed as he turned his gaze back to the idiot teacher. 'Natsume, I know you missed her because I as well missed her too.' Ruka thought.

'I hate that girl. Why did she ever come to this stupid academy anyways? She just brings bad luck and misery in my life. And there she was, going out and in the academy, not thinking what the others would feel…what I would feel.' Natsume thought.

After the class ended, Ruka asked Natsume to stay at the room for a while with him because he wanted to say something important to him.

"What do you want to say, Ruka?" Natsume asked with an emotionless face.

"Natsume, I know that it's not my place to ask this to you but, do you still like her?" Ruka asked. Natsume turned his gaze at the window, away from Ruka's gaze.

"I just told you, you can have her." Natsume said.

"You're not answering my question, Natsume." Ruka asked impatiently.

"You see, even if I'll like her, there's no way she can like someone like me. There's still no valid reason why I'll like her. So let's just not talk about her right now. It pisses me off."

"It pisses you off, huh? Does it piss you because I like her? Or does it piss you because she cannot like you? Or does IT piss you because she left you?" Ruka asked.

Natsume didn't reply. "You still like her. Tomorrow's a chance for you, Natsume. It's obvious you're one of the students who can get the highest scores so don't waste the once in a lifetime chance. Do your best…." Ruka said as his bangs covered his eyes.

"….because I wanted to have a fair fight." Ruka continued.

** (--) **

**-0o0o0o0- THE DAY OF THE TEST -0o0o0o0-**

"Ne, nonoko-chan, do you think we can get one of the highest scores?" Anna asked.

"Let's just try our best!" Nonoko replied.

Narumi entered the room with the same costume as yesterday as he brought piles of test papers for the students to answer.

The students went silent as the blonde teacher sat on his desk. "Now we shall start our test now, is everyone present?"

They turned around to see an expected vacant seat beside Ruka.

Ruka sighed. _'So he is not taking the test, huh?'_ He thought.

"I see," he smiled, weakly. "So let's begin the test the-"

SWOOSH.

They turned their heads to face at the front door. Natsume was standing in front of the class.

"Tch. Starting the fucking test without me," he groaned.

Their eyes widened. They never thought that the infamous Natsume will be taking the test.

"My, Natsume-kun!" Narumi said with a glee. "I'm glad that you have come to take my test!"

"Or do you want to see Mikan-chan so desperately?" Narumi teased.

"Shaddup, you gay person," Natsume growled as he went to his desk, ignoring Narumi's childish wails. He glanced over Ruka who smiled at him.

He knew then that Ruka was glad that he finally came and he knew the reason why.

"Ok! I bet you're all excited!" Narumi said as he gave a neat test paper to each student. As soon as he gave all the test papers to the students, their eye sockets jumped out from their eyelids because of shock. The students didn't expect that their test was this hard. But for the others, they just thought that it's just the same test as usual.

They started the test and some finished it early. Many sweated so much many just hoped they get lucky. After the test, they chatted on how hard the tests are, while some remained calm.

"Hey Nonoko-chan, isn't the test a bit hard?"

"A BIT hard, you say?!" Nonoko laughed by that thought. "I don't think so. The test is way too hard!"

"You're all nimble brains!" Sumire laughed, hysterically. "But I don't need to study hard because I have no interest in moving out from this Academy!" She smiled, arrogantly.

"So that leaves, Hotaru and Iinchou, huh?" Koko said.

"Don't forget Natsume!" Mochu joined in. "It's been awhile since he took the test!"

And they went on their chattering, wondering if they can meet Mikan again. Mochu declined to meet that idiotic traitor and Sumire agreed. Anna and Nonoko wondered if they have the highest scores but they doubt it. Yuu just laughed with them uncomfortably and Hotaru was just eating Mangosteen candies sent by Mikan along with her letter. (Mangosteen is now Hotaru's favorite food)

"You finally took the test, glad you decided," Ruka smiled as Natsume ignored his friend as he continued reading his manga. '_Boy, this Tsuna guy in this manga is an idiot. I wonder who is more an idiot….Tsuna or that baka youjo? But then again, that idiotic Tsuna has idiotic comrades. But I like that Hibari guy.'_ He added a smirk. Somehow, he just heard Ruka talking to him…maybe it's just his imagination. Oh well….

**-0o0o0o0- TWO DAYS LATER -0o0o0o0-**

"Okay, class, I finally got your results!" He mused as he waved all their test papers.

The students were focused as they waited Narumi's another upcoming announcement.

"Before I'll send you these results, I will announce the students with the highest scores," he added a smile.

"There are actually four," he hinted them.

The students were surprised by the number of them. As they silenced themselves, waiting for that teacher to speak up again.

"All of them got total perfect scores, here are the following:"

"Yuu Tobita."

"Hai!" Yuu stood up as students cheered for their Iinchou.

"Imai Hotaru."

"…." Hotaru ignored their stares.

"Nogi Ruka."

Ruka's eyes widened as the students cheered for him. He finally got in?

"And… Hyuuga Natsume…"

"No way!" Sumire stood up. "My darling Natsume is going to see that horrible no star?!" _'But then again, that was expected from a genius.'_

"I never thought that I can see Mikan-chan again," Yuu blushed.

"Finally, I could meet that favorite customer of mine," Hotaru said in a sadistic manner. "More money for me."

"Natsume, we're going to see Sakura now," Ruka said, overjoyed with the great news.

They're finally going to see Mikan again.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Hanaler87: As promised, especially to you, Shen, I updated this chapter this day! Weeee! Anyway, that manga Natsume mentioned belongs to the great and inspiring manga-ka, Amano Akira. So Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to us. Anyways, yes, I'm finally free!! Next chapter will be ukyouchrono (new name: Fullmetal Chrome) 's turn! YAY!!  
**

**Fullmetalchrome: Mutters…. I'm damn busy, ya know.**

**Hanaler87: I'm also busy, ya know! Anyway, reviews will be a must! Thank you!**

**Fullmetalchrome: And no way in hell that I'm going to put a freakin' sneak peak… I wanted it a surprise!! Hahahahahaha!**

**Hanaler87: Come to think of it, yeah!**

**H&F: Again, please look forward for it next week!! Abangan!!**


	8. Reunited Once More

Disclaimer: Alice Academy in the Philippines belongs to us….

A/N: This is for the belated birthday reader, I'm very sorry for the delay due to my busy schedule.

**Chapter Nine: Reunited Once More**

**By: Fullmetalchrome (Alyssa)**

* * *

"This is scorching!" A raven haired foreign lad wiped the sweat from his forehead as he came out from the cab. "What the hell is with this weather anyway?!"

People stared at how incredibly good looking this boy is. This boy—no, this thirteen year old teenage guy came from some sort of Asian country as what they thought so.

Within a quick glance, the boy knew then that he was stared by these unfamiliar types of people.

"What are you staring at?!" He growled in a different language as they backed away from the terrifying lad. The way he spoke about those words, they knew now that he was Japanese.

"Calm down, Natsume-kun," another foreign person came out from the cab. This time they couldn't really tell if the person was either a male or female but if they looked closely, they knew then that he was really a "he". He got golden blonde hair which mistook him as French but due to his fluent speaking of Japanese, they knew then that he might be Japanese after all. "People are watching due to our way of speaking."

"Sensei, maybe it is best if we learn their language then," another boy with circular spectacles came out from the cab, followed by two teenagers around his age.

"We don't need to, I already brought the Communication pendants to make us understand different languages. Mikan might be using that kind of pendant until now," Hotaru said in a soft but clear tone. "So are we in front of their Academy yet?"

"Yes, Imai-san," Narumi smiled with his usual gentle tone. "Behind this large gate is the Academy we expect to come within two months."

"Enough with this chattering, Naru," Natsume groaned. "We have to get out from this heat or I'll make things even hotter then."

Narumi sweat dropped. "Oh, okay, Natsume-kun!" He laughed nervously. "Let's go then!"

(--)

Ring!

"There goes the bell!" Hannah grinned cheerfully. "So before we can dismiss, I would like to remind all of you again that three students from Gakuen Alice in Japan who got the possibly highest scores in their exams, will be staying in this class until August."

They talked to each other with their bright smiles on their faces.

"By the way," Hannah said suddenly, words suddenly trailed away as she stared at the two vacant seats behind Fred. "Fred? Nasaan na ba sila? (Where are they?)"

"Huh?" Fred gave a nervous smile. "Sino sila?" (Who are they?) He was acting dumbfounded that made Hannah's brow twitched.

Knowing what will eventually happen to him if he can't admit the truth, he stood up as he blurted honest words from his mouth. "Sina Trinidad at si Mikan ay pumunta sa Forbidden Forest!" (Trinidad and Mikan went to the Forbidden Forest)

"It was as expected that Kelvin Trinidad will be skipping classes whenever it's me," she smiled. "But Miss Sakura? I know she is active towards my classes but I can't imagine her skipping classes." Hannah sighed, disappointedly. _'Could it be that Kelvin Trinidad influenced her?'_

"Actually," Shen stood up, guilt overwhelmed her face. "Kelvin threatened her into coming with her on something. Even this is unlike of him to have a company on his way to the Forbidden Forest but somehow he insisted her on coming with him." She sighed. "Mikan-chan left to bring him back in here that is why I let her go." _'But what took her so long?!'_

"I see then," Hannah turned around to look at the Forbidden Forest from the window. It was illegal for a student to go inside the deeper depths of that forest but somehow, no one were against of Kelvin's daily visitation. But what worries her was that girl who is attached to him after all these years. A girl who is gentle and light hearted like Mikan Sakura can't be with the devious and mysterious Kelvin Trinidad. Even she can't fully trust that student. "Then you should tell me that sooner, Class president."

"Sorry po, teacher," she apologized.

"Then I should get going then, class dismissed." With that, the 1st year high school class adviser left the classroom, leaving her students stared blankly at her sudden exit.

(--)

"Kelvin-kun! Kelvin-kun!" Mikan called his name many times since she entered in this forest. Mikan sighed. It was really her first time entering in this strange dark creep forest. All these three years since she entered in this Alice Academy, she became closer to this mysterious guy.

Kelvin Trinidad.

Since they got attached to each other, Kelvin knew almost everything about her. Especially the good times when she was with her friend Hotaru. He even knew the Alice within her even she hadn't told him about it. Maybe during their Elementary graduation when Jerry tried to transmutate a large chainsaw, Mikan stopped him by grabbing his nearly transmutated arm. That was the time he might realized that she got the Nullification Alice.

But what bothers her was the fact that whenever it is Miss Hannah's class period, Kelvin would leave his seat and went straight towards the Forbidden Forest which is restricted to all students and also for teachers. Only Kelvin can enter the forest.

But it was time for Mikan to stop her friend from this kind of habit. Since he suddenly asked her to come with him to the Forbidden Forest means that it is safer than they thought so. She did go to the Forest at the previous Academy and it turned out that it wasn't bad if you could get used to it. (In other words, she usually visit Bear all the time)

But then again, Alice Academy in the Philippines was stranger than she thought so.

"Why are you roaming around this restricted area if you don't want to anyway?" A voice made her fidgeted. She turned around to see Kelvin, laughing as he pressed his hands on his stomach. "Did I really scare you?" He roared in laughter.

"Kelvin-kun no baka!" She pouted as she threw weak punches on Kelvin who continued laughing all the way.

"Anyway, what do you think of this place?" Mikan blinked as she gazed at his calm crimson eyes. She realized then that those eyes reminded her of a certain someone.

"Eh? Why did you ask something about that? And by the way, why would you always come in this place almost every time Hannah enters our classroom anyway?"

"Don't you get it until now?" He groaned, disappointedly, scratching his head. "I hate Hannah and Hannah loves to mess with me all the time. Do I have to repeat this all over again?"

"Ah no!" Mikan laughed nervously. Whenever he's a bit disappointed or having a slight hint of anger bestowed him, she couldn't help herself to worry if something MIGHT eventually happen until then. "But is that the reason why you would come to this place?"

"No!" He chuckled to himself. "I can't use my mother's burial as my excuse of escaping!"

"Eh?! YOUR OKASAN'S BURIAL!!"

"She died before they named this forest, the "Forbidden Forest", Mi-chan."

"When she died, she was buried here in my birthplace, she was loved by most people here and kept on mourning until they took their lives as well." He sighed. "Because of their loud wailings, people who weren't involved thought that those sounds came from the dangerous ghosts that they thought so, thus, they named this forest the "Forbidden Forest" so no one can come in here ever again. I learned that when I entered into this Academy. That was the first time that I met my mother."

It was the very first time that Kelvin mentioned his mother in front of her. He didn't really tell much about himself all the time except when he told her that he was raised by his grandmother from Japan after his birth and named him "Kelvin" from that Lord Kelvin from that history book. He also told her when he visited the Philippines, people from their Academy forced him to come into their Academy. That is the main reason why he stayed in the Alice Academy in Philippines.

Whenever they're alone, they used to talk about her. Always herself. Somehow she realized then that she felt guilty for not asking any mere questions to her friend.

As usual, Kelvin can read her mind and then laughed. "Don't worry, if you really wanted to ask me anything even my past, I really don't mind at all," he grinned. "But there are some questions that I cannot answer, though."

"Then let's start with this! How can you read my mind all the time?!" She yelled, pointing at him.

"Easy," he said, coolly. "You're simple to read."

"Eh, what kind of answer is that?!"

"That's the truth." He sighed.

"Then, second question! When did you meet Hotaru?!"

"Does she always ask nonsense?" He muttered.

"I didn't meet Imai-san yet as a matter of fact. But I want to meet her as soon as possible, though," he said, grinning.

"Next question, what is your favorite color?!"

"Sheesh." Kelvin sweatdropped. "Pink."

"Eh?!" Mikan yelped. Did she hear that right? A girl's color? Could he be that he is gay?

"Just kidding. It's silver," he laughed. _'Maybe it is really alright to ask nonsense anyway. Since she won't ask something that I am not ready to answer.'_

"T-then, next question! Kelvin-kun, how did you know about my Alice before I told everyone about it? It is very impossible for you to read minds through that, right?"

"Yeah, you're right," he said as he sat on a stump nearby. "I discovered it when you abolished Jerry's Alice when he attempted to hit me while I'm on my game. So I realized then that you got a rare Alice, Mi-chan." He smirked.

"So I was right all along!"

"Then don't ask something that you already knew," he groaned.

"Hahaha, okay, but I realized then that I've been asking questions that aren't really useful into getting to know each other," she said as she chuckled, nervously.

"Then why did you ask those questions?" He said as his eye twitched.

"Come to think of it," she said, pointing her forefinger under her chin_. 'It reminds me something I haven't asked him for a long time.'_

"Kelvin-kun, I didn't ask you this one yet," she said.

"Eh?"

"What is your Ali-"But she was cut off when a presence came to their place.

"What are you two doing in here?" Hannah said, grinning to herself as she came out from the rustling bush.

"Miss Hannah!" She squeaked in surprise.

"Hannah, someone I hate to see in the afternoon," he frowned as he scratched his chin.

"Miss Sakura, you already knew the school rules here, right? If you skip classes then you should get a penalty."

"Why only me?!" She wailed.

"You know that Japanese representatives from Gakuen Alice will come in our Academy today, right?" She said as a matter of fact.

"What?! Could it be that Hotaru's one of them?!"

"You're not listening to my announcements, right?" Hannah muttered. Mikan laughed, nervously.

"That could be," Hannah said, unsurely. "But we can't tell yet." Hannah is one of some of Mikan's friends who knew much about her. "But if you really want to know if it's her then why won't you come and help me greet them then?"

"This serves as your penalty." She smiled as she winked at her.

"Is that penalty a bit too easy?" Kelvin muttered.

"Then I'm going to see them if it's really Imai-san, even though I don't want to tag along with you, Hannah," he smirked.

"I don't really mind though if it's you," Hannah said with a slight of mockery in her tone.

"Then see ya later then, Mi-chan!" He grinned as he waved at her and went to another direction.

"Let's go, Miss Sakura! We can't lose to Kelvin Trinidad, right?" She smiled, optimistically.

Mikan nodded as she beamed.

(--)

"This is the Philippines' Academy?" Natsume groaned in dissatisfaction.

"As expected, Philippines is a cheap and no good country," Hotaru joined in with Natsume's taunting game.

"But this school isn't that bad after all," Ruka said, trying to prove them that the place is good enough for them for two months.

"That's right!" Yuu said, clenching his fists with conformity. "Philippines is a great place for a change! Their language is interesting, too!"

"Especially the students in here!" Narumi said. "Most of them here are strong and there are few people who are weak in here."

"Mikan is one of those weak Alice users," Hotaru said, nonchalantly.

"And we've been waiting for an hour in here, what took them so fucking long!" He growled.

"My, my, mind your words, Natsume-kun," Narumi said, girlishly.

"Stop flirting with me, you gay person!" Natsume snarled.

"Hmmm…. Narumi-sensei and Hyuuga are a great hit for cash," Hotaru's eyes glint with greed.

"Imai, aren't you a bit overboard?" Ruka sweatdropped.

Just then the door flung open. They turned their heads around to wait an upcoming escort.

"Welcome to the Philippines." A woman around Narumi's age entered their waiting room. She got a nice figure, her hair is midnight black like most people in this country. Her eyes are dark brown, her lips curved into a seductive smile. "I'm Miss Hannah Ramirez, I'm the 1st year high school class ad-"

"HOTARU!!" A familiar voice caught everyone's attention as Hotaru jerked out from that screeching voice. "That voice…."

A figure dashed out from the front entrance door, her speed made her unrecognizable. She flung her two arms around someone's waist as she placed her head on the chest.

"I really miss you!" Mikan wailed as tears came out from her eyes.

She really missed Hotaru, she felt that she wouldn't never let go of Hotaru ever again.

Kelvin came right after Mikan's incredible speed, as his jaw dropped a slight bit.

"Oi, you perverted polka dotted panty girl." That voice made her eyes widened in surprise. The familiar scent of breath coming from that mouth made her shiver through her spine. She looked beside her. Hotaru was there as her mouth mimicked "Baka". And beside Hotaru was Narumi-sensei, whom she longed to see, chuckled as he muttered, "Oh my." Ruka and Yuu's eyes widened.

"This is interesting," Kelvin said, as he leaned his back on the wall.

'_Could t-this be-'_ Her chin raised up, gazing at the eyes of fury crimson. She realized then that she was hugging the man she hated the most.

"N-Na-Na-Natsume!!" She stuttered. "What are you doing in here?!"

"I'm a representative in here, idiot," he attempted her. "And after all these three years, you still have no breast?" He pressed his hand on her breast as he fondled it. (Hanayo: hehehe… I'm a pervert!)

Mikan shivered, comically as her anger raised to the highest level. "NATSUME NO HENTAI!!" She let go of Natsume and ran towards Kelvin and tugged herself in his stomach.

"Kelvin-kun!! Waaaaa!!" She wailed, as her arms tightened on his chest.

This surprised Kelvin though, so are the people involved in this situation.

Mikan _never_ hugged him before but knowing Mikan, whenever she wails on something, she'll lose control of herself.

Natsume gave him a death glare, muttering curse words on that person.

"What a great scenario," Narumi and Hannah chorused, cheerfully.

"Oi, big breasted woman!" Natsume called Hannah. "Who is that guy?" his thumb pointing at Kelvin.

"Him?" Hannah tried to act clueless. "Kelvin Trinidad, 1st year high school student like Miss Sakura here, as I can tell, that you're familiar with. He is a Special Star and known as the strongest of us all in here." She chirped.

"You must be Hyuuga Natsume as I've heard a lot from Mi-chan, huh?" He said as Mikan blurted a tongue in front of Natsume.

"Mi-chan?" He muttered.

"Sakura Mikan, I nicknamed her "Mi-chan" cause it's cute," he said as if he heard him well.

"Polka-dots is suited well for that idiotic girl," he said.

Kelvin snorted which made Natsume pissed off.

"That wasn't funny, Kelvin-kun!" Mikan yelped.

"By the way, Mi-chan, are we going to be like this for a long time?"

"Eh?" Mikan didn't actually get what he meant.

"I mean this…" he pointed at her arms around his chest.

"Ah, sorry bout that!" She jerked out from him.

Kelvin then faced to the pissed Natsume. "Like Hannah said, I'm Kelvin Trinidad," he said, casually as he raised his hand as a greeting.

He added, "Pleased to meet you."

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Fullmetalchrome: Bwahahahhahahaha!! I'm all done! But I felt sad for not updating at onis-g's birthday. Sob Sob. Gome ne, Onis-chan! But I have to say belated happy b-day! And as for your b-day present, I have to update this chapter! Weee Kelvin-kun and Natsume finally met! Weeee!**

**About Luna? Who knows? But don't worry, Hanaler87 will reveal some hints about her disappearance in the next chapter! **

**And their relationship (Kelvin and Mikan)? Well, they're still friends and Mikan will never change! **

**And as you have realized then that they're first year in high school now! Unlike in Japan, they should be middle schoolers by now. Oh well. Hannah Ramirez is Mikan's class adviser.**

**Hanaler87: Please review.**

**Fullmetal chrome: Is that all you have to say? **

**Hanaler87: Uhm…. Yes.**

**Fullmetalchrome: Ya know, you're next.**

**Hanaler87: I know!**

**Fullmetalchrome: (eye twitch) **

**Hanayo: So again, please review! Flames are well accepted! (We really love to chat flamers, hehehe)**


End file.
